<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise Between The Tameless by ToxicTraitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189449">A Promise Between The Tameless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor'>ToxicTraitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Night Elf, Worgen, druid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucarrd, a human cursed to live out the rest of his life as a Worgen, struggles with the changes that fate has wrecked on his life. After losing nearly everyone and everything he loves dearly, the only light at the end of the tunnel is the Night Elf Druid that sees past his curse and down into the depths of his soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, so... I posted a fic like this before but I deleted because I felt this huge wave of anxiety sharing it. Like, between that and these... weird racist comments I got... I just figured it would be better to delete the entire thing.</p><p>I decided that I could delete it, rework it and take time before posting it. That way it's... umm... better? Well, I hope it is. My advice to anyone writing as a hobby, don't write and post everyday. That's how you get Burnout.</p><p>Oh yeah, and give Worgen tails.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd never wanted much more in life than to be freed of the tall walls that surround Gilneas.  He wanted to see what else the world had to offer.  He’s spent his entire life enclosed in this prison-like capital, hunting down wildlife to claim their fur and skin to fashion into clothes to sell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a fine life, it’s neither great nor terrible.  Alucarrd spends most of his time in nature, either hunting down stags or just enjoying the fresh, crisp air.  With Stephanie by his side, he has someone to keep him company during the long waits for another prize to make its way into his sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie chirps, rolling around in the autumn hued leaves that have rained down from the trees overhead.  She rolls around until Alucarrd rubs her tummy.  She chirps, demanding more attention until he gives her more pats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd found Stephanie in a small burrow.  Her mother laid dead just outside the tiny den when Stephanie was no more than a kit.  Alucarrd could have killed her back then but a tiny fox isn’t worth much of anything.  Instead, he took pity on her and raised her to help him hunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie yelps, her ears twitching as she jumps up to point with her snout at a stag that has wandered right into Alucarrd’s aim.  Stephanie holds back but her whole body trembles with excitement as Alucarrd makes his first shot, bringing down the massive beast.  It takes one solid hit to stop the stag in his tracks and kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a brutal way to make a living but Alucarrd has long been past the grief and regret of it.  One stag is enough to provide enough food for a few hungry families and the leather he’ll collect from it is enough to make someone some warm armor to keep them safe in the colder months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie waits patiently for Alucarrd to finish skinning and butchering their kill.  She yelps, asking for a treat for all her hard work today.  Alucarrd tosses her a chunk of fresh meat which she quickly devours.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Alucarrd loves his companion, his companion is more trouble than help when it comes to lugging his bounty home.  She runs at his side as he drags the heavy tow behind him while they make their way home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father!”  Alucarrd calls as he steps through the front door of their small cottage.  The wood beneath his feet creaks, groaning under Alucarrd’s weight.  “I’m home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father is sitting in front of the fireplace, a lit bundle of herbs wrapped in thin paper rests between his lips.  “I see that you brought home another kill.  That should make some fine leather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd huffs, placing his heavy bag down.  He had washed his hands of blood in the stream before he returned home.  The water was cold from the chill of the season so he warms his hands by the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take some down to the shops and see if I can sell some of the meat.”  Alucarrd mentions.   He stokes the fire, prodding at it gently with a fire iron.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick up some salt while you’re out.”  His father asks as he takes another puff from his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.”  Alucarrd says obediently.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives his father a pat on the knee before he goes.  His father has aged poorly, his worn skin sags while his bones ache and his joints crack at the slightest of movements.  He’s really deteriorated over the past few years so Alucarrd has been caring for him while the old man takes it easy at home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father, known to most as Abraham Sr., used to be a well known hunter after he retired from the military.  Alucarrd was named after his father but he chose to go by his middle name rather than deal with the confusion of sharing a first name with his father.  Abraham had taught his son how to hunt, how to skin and how to work with leather.  All those years of hard work really put a massive toll on him.  The old man can barely stitch anything together anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd doesn’t mind caring for his father in his weakened and aged state.  It does, however, kill any chance he has to try to leave Gilneas.  He knows that if he were to make it out from behind these looming walls, that no one would be left to care for the old man.  It’s a dream that has to wait another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie trots along by Alucarrd’s side as he walks to the local market.  Most shops have closed for the night but the meat vendor is still open.  She pays Alucarrd in gold and she throws in a hefty bag of salt too.  She waves Alucarrd off for the night as more patrons stop by to buy her goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd takes his time getting home.  The street lamps are lit overhead, bathing the roads in golden light.  The weather is pleasantly chill, cold enough to make Alucarrd shiver.  He wraps his cloak around himself tightly to keep warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephanie yelps suddenly, running off down the street without her master.  She looks like a streak of orange as she speeds away.  Alucarrd calls after her but she refuses to obey him.  He chases her further down the street until she finally halts to a stop in front of a small, rundown cottage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stephanie.”  Alucarrd scolds, reaching out to try and pick up his companion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox yelps, scampering further away.  She rushes behind the cottage and makes a dash to hide under the closest thing she can find.  All he can see of her are her back paws sticking out from beneath the rocking chair she chose as her hiding spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have you come here to bother this old woman?”  A cranky voice mutters, breaking Alucarrd’s focus.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been so concentrated on Stephanie that he hadn’t noticed the elderly woman sitting in the rocking chair behind the cottage.  She glares at Alucarrd for a moment, squinting at him harshly until she can finally make out his features.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alucarrd, is that you?”  The old woman asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me.”  Alucarrd answers.  He feels a bit ashamed for trespassing on this woman’s property.  “I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Margaret.  It’s just that my fox ran out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman whistles and Stephanie pops out from her hiding place to lean her head in the woman’s lap.  Her tail wags like a dog as the woman rubs her pointed ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you both doing so far from home?  I met your fiancée on her way back home, I thought that you would be with her.”  Margaret asks, her face wrinkled with old age and worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Ursula</span> <span>?  We’re no longer engaged.”  Alucarrd frowns.  “I caught her with another man so I called off the wedding.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good.”  Margaret smiles.  “You’re too good for a woman like that, my boy.  I never liked her snooty attitude.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd chuckles a little.  He still feels burnt by the utter betrayal and rejection from his ex-lover’s unfaithfulness but Margaret has managed to cheer him up a bit.  “I suppose you’re right, Ms. Margaret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman sighs and takes a smoke from her lit pipe.  She exhales before she speaks again, the intoxicating fragrance of the heady smoke swirls around her.  “Nevermind her, Alucarrd.  Your mother would have hated that woman.  You’ll find someone just right for you someday soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”  Alucarrd returns the sigh.  “Perhaps even a Druid like yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Margaret cackles, her laughter echoes through the trees and scares off a flock of birds that were perched in them.  “Druids are far too wild for even a hunter like you to tame, Alucarrd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tamed your heart, haven’t I?”  Alucarrd teases the old woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cackles again.  “You may be a charmer, but you haven’t tamed me yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh again but the laughter dies out to an eerie silence.  Something feels off in the air tonight.  It’s colder than usual, too chilly.  It feels like a coming storm but there’s no thunder in the distance, just dark clouds rolling overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should head home, Alucarrd.”  Margaret glares up at the sky.  “Your father must need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re right.”  Alucarrd agrees, shuddering from the cold.  “Let me help you inside first, Mrs. Margaret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves him off.  “Go, now.  I can care for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd doesn’t argue, even he can feel the sudden anxiety that has been picked up with the wind.  This is no ordinary storm, this is something far worse than that.  He can hear howling off in the distance, edging closer to Gilneas.  The howls are distorted by the wind, they sound almost too human to be from an animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their harrowing calls are enough to force Alucarrd into a run to make it back home.  He can feel it stronger now, something is incredibly wrong. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time that Alucarrd has reached home, he can hear the screaming start.  These voices, these are all voices he knows.  This is his home being terrorized but by what?  Alucarrd can’t make any sense of the chaos surrounding him.  It’s all happening too fast that his vision is nothing more than a senseless blur, yet time feels like it’s caught in slow motion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tears open the front door of the home he shares with his father.  He scans the room but the old man is nowhere to be seen.  The entire house looks like it was torn apart and flipped upside down.  Embers spill from the fireplace, burning patches into the wooden floor.  Alucarrd quickly stomps them out before the house can catch fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He calls for his father but he hears no response.  By now, he’s desperate and clinging to the little faith that he has in the Light that his father is okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs upstairs to his father’s bedroom, hoping that his father had gone to bed early and that all his worrying is for nothing.  The search upstairs only fuels more worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed sheets are stained red with blood.  They’re torn up, ripped as if a wild animal had come in here and clawed at the bed.  If that wasn’t enough to make Alucarrd panic, his father’s pocket watch laid on the floor by the bed, carelessly tossed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father would never leave his pocket watch alone like this.  This pocket watch had the last remaining portrait of his mother.  His father wore it around his neck like a string of prayer beads was worn by a repenting sinner, he would never let it go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Alucarrd’s momentary distraction, he doesn’t notice the beast stalking him from behind.  He doesn’t hear it coming for him, not with the strong winds blowing through Gilneas.  The only thing that saves him is the reflection of the beast’s glowing eyes in the glass of the pocket watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd ducks just in time, rolling away from the monster’s grasp.  He doesn’t escape unscatched, the beast has ripped three deep gashes into his chest.  Before Alucarrd can make sense of what has happened to him, the beast tears its teeth into Alucarrd’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd cries out in agony as the teeth pierce his skin and sink deep enough that he can feel them scrap against bone.  The beast refuses to let go, it lifts Alucarrd with its maw and throws Alucarrd across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd scrambles, reaching for his father’s gun that he keeps in the closet by his bed.  He grabs for it, aiming it between the beast's eyes.  He pulls the trigger but pauses, unable to shoot down the beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those eyes…  Those are his father’s eyes.  The beast is wearing his clothes, although what remains of those clothes is nothing more than small tatters of cloth, it’s unmistakable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father?”  Alucarrd cries out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast roars at him, swiping at him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd tries to swallow past the lump in his throat.  This beast isn’t an ordinary animal from the forest that has wandered too far from his pack, this beast is his father.  Except, he isn’t really, not anymore.  His father’s mind is too consumed by whatever curse has possessed him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd feels tears roll down his cheeks as he recalculates his aim.  He aims right between his father’s eyes, just like his father taught him to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right, Son.  Between the eyes, they suffer less that way.”  The distant memory of his father on a cold, spring morning, whispers in his ear.  “Good boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the trigger until it clicks.  The bullet throws the beast back.  It stumbles away a few steps before it collapses to the ground with a sickening thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd wastes no time in leaving.  He runs out the door, trying to find an escape out of the nightmare that has become his home.  The streets are no better, it’s filled with beasts, ripping apart the locals as if they were coyotes in a hen house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to get out of here.  The wounds in his chest and shoulder are starting to burn like mad.  Whatever caused his father to turn so violent and hideous may be affecting him now too.  He’s heard of cases like this before but he never realized how much of a threat something like this could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to be here when he becomes as feral and wild.  He won’t tear his neighbors apart with his bare teeth and hands.  He refuses to allow himself to become such a monster.  He needs to escape, to put as much distance between him and them as he can.  If he’s lucky, he’ll run into something undead that will kill him for fun before he can cause any harm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst all the chaos, Alucarrd finds a way out of the Gilnean border.  He’s spent so many years locked in its prison that being free of it at last feels like a relief.  For a moment, Alucarrd forgets all his worries, all he can think of is how much greener it is out here, how much more lively and open.  Even the air is somehow fresher, it tastes so clean and so different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His joy is short lived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd can feel the effects of the curse as it ravages through his body.  It feels like a burning that tears him from the inside out.  He feels his spine crack as it bends in an unnatural way as he tosses his head back to howl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He throws himself down on all fours as he heaves, his chest crackling as it expands unnaturally.  His skin itches as fur begins to sprout from every inch of it.  His fingers rake up the dirt and grass as they sharpen into claws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, he loses all sense of what made him a human.  He can’t fight off this feral feeling, this insatiable desire.   Now…  Now he is nothing more than a beast, a monster hungry to devour any living thing in his path.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does liking Worgen make you a furry? Asking for a friend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time has become meaningless in this state.  Alucarrd has lost his humanity, thus losing his sense of time.  For all he knows, he’s been like this for days, weeks or even months.  Not that passing time matters now, all it has become is borrowed time.  He should have died in Gilneas, but instead he transformed into this hideous beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day is another day closer to his inevitable demise.  The little part of Alucarrd that recognizes what he’s become is just waiting for that day, waiting for the day he’s killed and put out of his misery.  Every day until then is just purgatory on his way to a more permanent form of Hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In this state, Alucarrd has become a monster more ferocious than any other that he’s faced before.  He kills without mercy, killing more animals in one night than he has in his entire life.  He eats their corpses in the same way that a baby eats a cake on their first birthday, grabbing messy fistfuls to gobble down and smear across their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to grow bored of the taste of pathetic foxes and skittish deer.  He wants the taste of something that will satiate him more, filling his stomach and warming his body.  His nose catches it then, the scent of the prey that he’s been hungering for.  He can smell it not too far off in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows the scent until he comes to a clearing.  He can hear the crackling of a lit fire, the sound of several bodies breathing and a few low whispers as he stalks his prey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Night Elves.  A small troop of them.  There’s no more than five Night Elf women on the scene but each one smells more delicious than the first.  Alucarrd’s mouth waters as he thinks of crushing their necks, tasting their hot blood before he consumes their flesh.  His stomach growls, hungry for the attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs out into the clearing, ready to pounce on the first Elf he sees, a sleeping sentinel.  Her eyes snap open just in time for her to roll away, her hands already reaching for the bow and arrow on her back.  The other Elves in the clearing all pull their weapons, aiming for Alucarrd so they can stop this beast before it has a chance to hurt any of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their arrows feel like child’s play, like toys given to children to play war with.  They hit Alucarrd, bouncing off in some places and embedding themselves in his flesh in others.  Even where the arrows are successful, Alucarrd barely feels the sting of them.  The pain is nothing compared to his hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stalks forward towards an Elf with purplish hair.  She holds her head high as she aims at his head but even as brave as she is, she still trembles when her eyes fixate on Alucarrd’s ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes another step but he cannot take another.  His legs are suddenly weighed down, tangled in a mess of roots that were not here just a moment ago.  He tries to tear himself free but the roots reach up and pull him downwards, pulling him to the ground and embracing him tightly.  He whimpers, unable to move a single muscle in his limbs.  He’s been caught like an animal in a trap, ensnared in these tangling roots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growls, trying to find the source of this trap.  His eyes spin wildly as he searches for the Elf that has stopped him before his eyes finally fall on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Elf is silhouetted by the moon shining brightly behind her.  Her features are illuminated by the moonlight while her short, teal-colored hair whips wildly around her face.  Her amber colored eyes glow like a sunset over her the horizon of her high cheekbones.  Two, reddish-pink blade shaped tattoos mark her face while full red lips accentuate the blush of her rose petal skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as lost as Alucarrd is in this beast-like haze, she still strikes him as beautiful.  The part of him that has clung to the shred of humanity he had left sings in him, his heart beating as he gazes upon the Night Elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her beauty that subdues the beast long enough for her sisters to gain enough courage and focus to strike him down.  He feels the sting of a sword as it slides through his chest.  He whimpers again, like a kicked dog, before he crumbles to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to stare up at the beautiful Night Elf as he feels the life slip from his body.  He’s glad that in these final moments of his, that he is still worthy enough to be blessed by her grace.  Maybe she is no Night Elf at all, but the incarnation of something far more, like a Goddess that has come down to Azeroth to guide her people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It brings Alucarrd enough peace to close his eyes and give in, to give up fighting, and to slip into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he feels the life slipping from his body, he feels her touch, soft and gentle.  She pulls his head into her lap, cradling him close as if he has not tried to kill her.  Her touch is warm, soothing, and comforting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sentinel Everdream.”  Commander Hawktalon raises her voice.  “Get away from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander, this isn’t a beast.”  Everdream says confidently.  “This man is cursed.  Please let me try to help him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everdream doesn’t wait for her commander’s approval.  She lifts her hands to touch either side of Alucarrd’s face.  Alucarrd lets out a sickening growl towards her, using the last of his strength but the sound does not shake her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elune.”  She whispers.  “Please give me your strength to break this curse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd tries to growl at her again.  However, the guttural sound is cut off, broken midway.  He whimpers again as he’s hit with a warmth so intense that it steals the breath from his lungs.  He can’t fight any longer, his eyes are too heavy.  With one last pathetic cry, he closes his eyes and passes out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always put notes here but I don't have anything witty to say.</p>
<p>I guess... I've been rereading Twilight. Well, I'm reading Midnight Sun so it's Twilight through Edward's eyes. I've been enjoying it, I feel so giddy and in love again. It's funny. I'm Team Edward all the way yet here I sit, writing about werewolves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yllaene Everdream had only stepped away from her troop for a short moment to stretch her muscles.  Within seconds, she heard their screams of horror.  She bounded back to them as quick as her legs could carry her to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast was massive, standing on his hind legs and stretching so high that his height exceeded even the Night Elf women around him.  He snarled at them, his sharp teeth bared and glistening in the moonlight.  None of these women cowered before any of their enemies, not the Orcs or Trolls that terrorize their people.  Yet this beast is enough to make them all tremble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their weapons were useless against him, the beast was too feral to care about their pointed arrows.  In their turmoil, most of their arrows missed the mark.  The ones that managed a few successful shots don’t do much damage.  The beast ignored each arrow, no matter how deeply it embedded into his flesh.  Yllaene knew she had to trap him to buy them all time to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She concentrated on the roots hidden in the soil beneath them, beckoning them to rise from the dirt to ensnare their attacker.  It's enough to stop him to a halt but the action had angered him greatly.  He turned, eyes wild as he searched for the one that dared to trap him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met Yllaene's then.  It was a heart stopping sort of moment.  It felt like that moment on a rollercoaster, right before the drop, when you realize you're about to fall hard and fast.  It’s that moment where your heart leaps out of your chest and your stomach drops.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except this moment is tinged with none of the fear that one might feel on that sort of ride.  This moment is heart stopping because this is the moment that Yllaene realizes the path her Goddess had set out for her.  In that moment, it feels like all of her wishes and desires have led her here to be with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast's eyes were wild but not with bloodlust or hunger.  His eyes were wild with fear.  In that moment, Yllaene knew that he could not be as fearsome as he first appeared to be.  No, this wasn't an ordinary beast, this was a man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has no time to respond before her commander stabs the beast straight through his chest.  Commander Hawktalon pulls back her weapon, slick with red blood, and watches the beast drop to the ground.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene gasps in horror at the sight.  She rushes to the beast, pulling his head into her lap.  His fur is soft as she runs her fingers through it.  He stares up at her, his eyes pleading for help.  She’s vaguely aware of Commander Hawktalon’s orders, demanding that Yllaene get away from the beast so she can finish him off.  Yllaene ignores her, drowning out the sound of Hawktalon’s voice with the sound of her own worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s never been a skilled healer.  That just wasn’t her speciality.  Now she wishes she had practiced more so that this beast could have a better chance at surviving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cries, praying to Elune for strength to heal the beast’s wounds.  He’s already growing cold in her arms.  She concentrates with all her power and shines it into him.  She imagines his wounds stitching themselves closed, the flesh fusing together to become one whole again.  Then, if all her healing work still fails him, she prays that he’ll be soothed of his pain and that his torment will melt away so he can have a peaceful death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She places one hand over his chest, feeling for his heartbeat and waiting for the rise and fall of his chest.  It takes a long, excruciating moment before she feels him hum back to life beneath her fingertips.  He stirs slightly, still unconscious but alive.  Yllaene can feel the thrum of his heart settle, as if the beast has calmed.  Her magic has lessened the burden of the curse, not enough to cure the man in her lap, but enough that she senses no more danger from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Elune.”  Yllaene sighs in relief, holding the beast’s head to her chest.  “He’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene, herself, is not quite as lucky.  Her disobedience wins her a slap from Commander Hawktalon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you lost your mind, Everdream?  This beast tried to kill us all and now you’ve saved his life?”  Hawktalon yells, the sting from her open palm still fresh on Yllaene's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their sisters raise their weapons towards Yllaene, drawing their bows and arrows in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you betrayed us?”  Hawktalon demands to know, raising her sword once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene shakes her head.  “Commander, please.  You have to understand.  He’s not a monster, he’s a human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawktalon lowers her sword slightly.  “A human?  You think that this beast is a Worgen, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawktalon hesitates.  After Darnassus’ recent acquisition of the refugees from Gilneas, slaying a Worgen would look bad under her command.  No doubt, she’d be punished if she were to kill a Gilnean so recklessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Gilnean?  How can you be so sure, Everdream?”  Hawktalon asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth is that Yllaene cannot be sure.  How would she know for certain when they’ve only just met.  Yet when she looks into the beast’s eyes, she knows that he’s a human.  She can see the humanity in him.  Her eyes, the eyes of a Druid, would recognize that anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our duty is to protect our people, Commander.  I believe that this creature is one of us, whether he's from Gilneas or not.  I will take all of the responsibility of my actions and I will care for him myself."  Yllaene vows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hawktalon narrows her eyes.  "So be it then, Everdream.  I will allow you that much.  However, your disobedience will be noted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene nods.  She knows what this means.  It's likely that she'll be demoted and sent back to guard duty again but the man in her arms is worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take him and leave us.  I will not have your eagerness to keep this monster be what gets our sisters killed.  Take him to Darnassus, perhaps the Gilneans there will assist you in taming this beast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Commander."  Yllaene salutes her as best as she can while still keeping the beast in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene prepares her nightsaber, packing a little food and drink for the trip.  They're not too far from Duskwood so she will head there to spend time at an inn until she's certain that the beast can make it the rest of the way home to Darnassus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She struggles to lift him onto her feline mount but with the help of a few good roots to carry most of his weight, she manages to lay him across the back of her ride.  She grabs the reins and steers them all away from their makeshift camp, into the dark of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posted this from my phone at 2.34 in the morning. Hopefully it worked.</p>
<p>Anyway, I mentioned Twilight in my previous notes and let me say... I've never thought of myself to be like Bella but how things have changed. I really relate to her now.  She really puts others first, before herself and her happiness. I've been doing that too, since my mother became sick and then even after she passed. I still haven't found my own happiness as Bella did but here's to hoping it's coming.</p>
<p>Oh and thanks for the 4 kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd’s vision is filled with nothing but nightmarish shadows, haunting and tormenting him.  His father’s voice calls for him in the distance but no matter how hard he searches, Alucarrd can’t find him anywhere.  He feels so trapped in this never-ending darkness, like he’s about to drown in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps, choking himself awake.  Even awake, he can’t escape the dark.  He’s surrounded by it again.  He panics for a brief moment, confused and disoriented.  Maybe he’s still caught up in that horrendous nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had happened to him?  The last thing he remembers is walking home with Stephanie after their hunting trip.  He remembers the streak of orange as she ran from him, splashes of red blood against wood, teal hair blowing in the wind…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memories come rushing back in, then.  Alucarrd’s head is suddenly filled with them as he remembers everything that led up to the bite that cursed him.  He stares down at himself, finally coming back to reality.  This body is his, this massive, furred beast is him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His memories in this new body are still blurred.  He doesn’t remember much after the bite.  Some part of him remembers devouring the wildlife but even that is nothing more than just a flash of carnage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clearest memory is of that teal hair.  He can see it now when he closes his eyes.  He remembers her amber eyes, molten gold set in frames of thick, dark lashes.  Maybe she truly was a Goddess that had come for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd stirs and tries to sit up but the pain is too much for him.  He feels like he’s been dragged 20 miles through a dense forest.  Every muscle in his body is screaming at his every move.  He grunts, groaning as he tries to find the strength to get up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene is only a few feet away, laying against the trunk of a dead tree.  She had been asleep but Alucarrd’s cries of pain were enough to wake her.  She leaps up to her feet instantly, moving to kneel by his side.  She shushes him, putting her hands down against his chest to keep him still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were wounded, you should rest.”  Yllaene explains to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd glances up at her, shocked when he sees his Goddess by his side.  Maybe he had died after all.  “What happened to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene’s eyes widen at the sound of his voice.  She had assumed that he wouldn’t be able to speak.  Her healing magic is pitiful at best but she managed to undo some effects of the curse.  The strength of her own power shocks her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything?”  Yllaene asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd shakes his head wearily.  He looks around him, he knows enough from his surroundings to know that this isn’t his home.  “I was in Gilneas…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs in relief.  So, he is a Gilnean.  She had been right to stop her sisters from slaying him.  “You must have been bitten by a Worgen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worgen?”  Alucarrd echoes.  His head is filled with flashbacks of the beast his father had become.  It’s all starting to make sense now.  Back then, when he was first bitten, he was too overwhelmed with fear to think straight and understand the chaos around him.  “What happened to Gilneas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…  Gilneas is in ruin.”  Yllaene explains carefully, afraid of Alucarrd’s reaction to his homeland being destroyed in the way that it had been.  “The survivors are taking refuge in Darnassus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd balks, too stunned to say anything more.  He struggles to get up, feeling a newfound energy running through him.  He stands, barely.  He sways a bit, back and forth, unable to keep himself stable.  He falls to his knees before Yllaene can catch him.  She puts her hands on his chest and back, trying to support his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to take you to Darnassus.  I think the Worgen there will be able to help you understand what’s happened to you.”  Yllaene explains, hoping it will give Alucarrd some strength to get back on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>what has even happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.”  Alucarrd growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You attacked my sisters and I.”  Yllaene says in a quiet voice.  “They were going to kill you but I intervened.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd stares at her.  This time, he really stares at this Goddess like woman.  He remembers her so clearly.  She’s the only part of his memory that isn’t a blur of carnage.  She really did save him, she saved his life as he was dying in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stares at her, he sees her for what she truly is.  She’s nothing more than a normal woman.  She’s perfectly beautiful, at least in his eyes, but she’s not a Goddess like he had assumed.  She’s nothing more than a Night Elf, one that had the mercy to spare his life and the kindness to save it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my life.”  Alucarrd whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush colors Yllaene’s cheeks.  Her rosy skin turns several shades darker as she turns her head in embarrassment.  “I did what I could.  If I were a better healer, you wouldn’t be in so much pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd grunts, dismissing the pain that riffles through his body.  It’s such a small matter compared to almost losing his life.  “I don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Yllaene.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Y--”  Alucarrd stumbles through her name.  The forgein syllables twist his tongue until all that comes out is a garbled mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene frowns and sighs, exasperated.  Alucarrd assumes this is a common thing for her to be frustrated over.  “It’s pronounced Yeh-lane.  You can just call me Laenie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laenie.”  Alucarrd smiles as best as he can with so many fangs in this new mouth of his.  “I’m Alucarrd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene returns his smile with a warm one of her own.  “It’s a pleasure to know you, Alucarrd.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my laptop is in the repair shop because I want it to uhh... not die when Shadowlands comes out. This means no WoW until it's home. I've been trying to do stuff on my main (Yllaene is based off her) and I'm mourning the loss of my dailies. </p>
<p>At least that means I have no choice but to update this. I should update my ygo fics but idk, I've been avoiding them because it's too much pressure. If I mess up my ocs, no one can judge me except myself. You mess up Yusaku or Ryoken? You get people @ing you on Twitter for writing them ooc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd isn’t quite sure of what to make of the Night Elf.  She leads him through the forest while he stays mounted on her nightsaber.  He’s still too weak to walk far on his own so he’s thankful for the large feline beneath him.  The cat keeps the ride steady, its grace holds up even under Alucarrd’s heavy weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night is so quiet around them but so loud all at once.  To the average ear, the night would be deafeningly silent.  However, in this wolflike form, Alucarrd can hear so much more than he used to.  He can hear small animals scampering about in their burrows as they try to sleep the night away.  Birds rustle overhead in their nests as they huddle together for warmth in the chilled air.  Tiny bugs chirp away, playing love songs that only they know the words to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene walks a few paces ahead, the reins of her nightsaber in her hand.  Her hair looks so blue tonight, nearly all hints of the green in it are gone.  She doesn’t turn her head to look back at Alucarrd or her feline friend, she keeps her eyes trained ahead to scan for any danger as they make their way to Duskwood to settle down before they leave for Stormwind in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to me?”  Alucarrd asks as the silence draws on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  Yllaene hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something that you did broke the curse.  What did you do?”  Alucarrd questions again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that.”  Yllaene’s voice falters, as if she had hoped to hide this answer from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops suddenly, pausing in the middle of the shelter of dying trees overhead.  She turns to look at Alucarrd, her lips set in a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed to ask you?”  Alucarrd wonders.  “Is it some sort of trade secret or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.”  Yllaene sighs.  “I’m sorry, Alucarrd.  I’m afraid that I don’t know what I did for you.  I just did what felt natural at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd frowns at her answer.  Yllaene picks up the pace again, pulling her nightsaber along as if she wished that she could walk away from his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the most skilled Druid.”  Yllaene admits.  “I was just lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky doesn’t even cut it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Alucarrd…  You are far from cured.  I didn’t undo the curse.”  Yllaene shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you did…  You gave me…  You gave me ‘myself’ back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene stops again and turns to stare at Alucarrd again.  This time, her frown is one of deep concern rather than confusion.  She reaches up to him like she wants to tuck his fur back into place but she pauses, unsure.  She blinks once, thinking better of herself, and pulls her hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it like before I helped you?”  She asks in a small whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd shakes his head.  “It’s all a blur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That isn’t true.  He’s starting to remember bits and pieces but there’s nothing that he wants to share with someone like her.  He finds himself wanting to impress her, to show her that his life was worth her efforts to save him.  He doesn’t want to give her reason to doubt him.  He’s afraid that if he tells her of what and who he killed, that she will grow to hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene’s eyes drop to the ground.  She can hear the hesitation in his voice but she won’t pry.  She knows it isn’t her place to force him to answer her truthfully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting close to the inn.”  Yllaene says, leading the way again.  “Maybe there we will find something to help your pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she says the words end their conversation.  The silence sets back in but it feels thicker now.  Alucarrd regrets bringing anything up.  He feels like he’s spoiled Yllaene’s mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quiet until they reach the inn, a forlorn little place called the Scarlet Raven Tavern.  The smell of food cooking in the kitchen perks her back up.  She shoots Alucarrd a quick smile that leaves him stunned momentarily as her Goddess-like glow hits him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely registers her hand wrapping around one of his claws as she drags him into the inn.  She orders food for the both of them and bounces in her seat as she waits impatiently for the food to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She happily eats the meal before it has even had the time to cool.  Alucarrd hesitates.  He’s never had a problem before when he ate whatever prey he could catch but now he’s suddenly much more self-conscious of all the sharp teeth in his muzzle.  He takes a few careful bites before he gives up and decides to go all in and eat like the animal he’s been cursed to become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food is enough to make Yllaene happy but Alucarrd finds that the array of cheeses, bread and wine do very little to sate his appetite.  His mind wanders back to those thoughts of those rabbits hiding in their dens.  The idea of catching one and devouring it fresh and whole is enough to make his mouth water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Yllaene was right when she said that she hadn’t cured him.  Perhaps tamed would be a better word.  He’s no different than the fox cub he had raised.  He can be a good boy but his primal desires still lay beneath his obedience, threatening to be released at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Stephanie is enough to banish all his thoughts of hunger.  He misses his fox friend.  She must have been left behind in Gilneas.  He has some small hope that she would survive without him but the idea of her being alone is frightening.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene seems to sense his distress.  She puts one, pink hand over his dark, charcoal black fur and pats him gently.  “Let’s get some rest for the night.”  She suggests before she leads him to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UwU, it me, I back. I haz chapter for yous.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd stands awkwardly in the corner of the small bedroom as Yllaene undresses out of her heavy armor.  He’s not sure what to make of it all.  He tries not to stare but he can’t look away.  His eyes dart around the room as he tries to focus on anything but her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs, fluffing out her hair as she plops herself into the soft bed.  Alucarrd glances back at her, glad when he sees that she’s still decent.  At least, decent enough.  She’s wearing a thin, silk slip.  It’s sheer enough for Alucarrd to see her nipples through the fabric.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?”  Yllaene asks, her voice drowsy.  “Get into bed, we have to get up early to travel tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.”  Alucarrd says, his voice hoarse.  He coughs, trying to clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene squints at him.  “You’re still dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels…  inappropriate to undress…”  Alucarrd tries to explain but Yllaene hushes him before he can finish his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stands again and moves towards him.  She undoes his armor, piling the pieces together next to hers on the floor between the beds.  “Nonsense, Alucarrd.  Don’t you want to be comfortable?  We’ll be safe here for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd clears his throat again as Yllaene’s hands brush over his chest.  She pauses there for a moment, her fingers slipping through his fur as she pets him.  She glances up into Alucarrd’s eyes and then away quickly, her cheeks burning as they turn dark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, that’s better.”  Yllaene says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  She turns and gets back into bed, pulling the covers up over herself and turning towards the wall.  “Sleep well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd climbs into the bed across from her.  He’s too big for it, he has to curl up in it just to keep his feet from hanging off the other end.  Even the blanket is too small for him.  He sighs, tossing over.  This is just another thing he’ll have to get used to.  He’ll miss the nights when he fit just right into bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds it hard to sleep.  He keeps thinking of his father, of his home, of Stephanie…  He’s lost them all.  How can he sleep when he’s lost so much?  He’s had no time to grieve before this whole curse was thrown at him.  Everything is so different, so heavy and dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns again, this time to stare at Yllaene as she sleeps.  She’s tangled in the sheets, sprawled out like a spider on a cave wall.  There she is again, looking like a Goddess.  She has a glow about her, like the full moon or the stars overhead.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd thought of her hands on his chest and the way that she turned away from him.  She’ll never look at him the way that he looks at her.  She’s ethereal, exotic in her beauty.  He can’t even compare to her.  He’s a massive, drooling beast.  Maybe in his human life, he would have stood a chance but even then, he doubts it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs in her sleep, a small smile spreading on her face.  At least her sleep is peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Alucarrd falls asleep.  It’s far from the sweet sleep that Yllaene gets but it’s better than nothing.  He’s fortunate enough to wake up before the Night Elf so he has time to get dressed without her help.  He leaves the room to avoid her, not wanting to watch her dress herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He realizes too late that he has no money to pay for breakfast so he waits awkwardly at the bar.  He winds circles into the wooden counter until he notices that his claw leaves a visible ring where he swirls it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen your face around these parts.”  A low voice says suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd looks up to watch a man approach him.  He’s human, dressed in blood stained leather.  Two daggers hang from the belt fastened around his waist.  He walks up to the bar and orders two drinks.  When they arrive, he slides one over to Alucarrd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have just one question for you.”  The man chuckles.  “Do Worgen sip from a glass like the rest of us?  Or do you lap up your drink like a dog?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd can’t help but chuckle himself.  “A bit of both, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man pats Alucarrd on the back.  “I like a guy with a sense of humor.  My name’s Gerard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Alucarrd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard chuckles again, taking a sip of his drink.  “What are you doing out here?  Wallowing in self pity?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods towards the room that Yllaene is sleeping in.  “I’m being escorted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard raises his eyebrows.  “What type of escort are we talking about?  The fun kind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Night Elf.  She’s taking me to Darnassus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard smirks.  “You’ll love Darnassus.  Trees, everywhere.”  He says as he spreads his hands out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd chuckles at the joke.  He chugs down his drink just in time for Yllaene to arrive, fully dressed, bright eyed and ready for a new day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, the notorious Night Elf you spoke of.”  Gerard nods towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene sighs in relief.  “I was worried that you ran off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Ma’am.  I kept good watch of your friend, here.  I only accept payment in the form of gold, but a kiss will suffice.”  Gerard jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene rolls her eyes, not seeing the humor in his words.  Gerard does, however, get a good laugh out of Alucarrd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to leave now if we want to get to the docks on time.”  Yllaene announces.  “Let’s head out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd stands and follows the Sentinel out the door.  He nods a goodbye to Gerard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll meet again, I’m sure.”  Gerard promises.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd smiles a little at the idea of it.  “Soon, I hope.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing witty to say here so here's a psa. Apparently, getting full rep with the Shado-Pan gets you a mount. I didn't know that, the (one) person I know that plays WoW didn't know that. So I am here to say that if you want an Onyx Serpanty mount, go get yo rep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their journey to Stormwind is a quiet one.  Neither of them speak much, it’s too early to carry any type of conversation.  They both ride on the back of Yllaene’s mount.  The nightsaber is stronger than she initially looks.  She carries both of their weights without any complaints or struggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive in the Alliance controlled capitol just before sunrise.  With a little time to kill, Yllaene stops to purchase some food for the trip.  She makes herself busy, buying more than enough food for them to share and some treats for her nightsaber to eat as well.  Alucarrd feels a small tinge in his heart as he’s reminded of the treats he would buy for Stephanie whenever he went out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Yllaene is off trying to decide between which wine she prefers, Alucarrd gets a chance to stare at the large, bustling city.  Even at this hour, before the sun has woken up, the streets are crawling with people.  There’s all sorts of strangers, humans, night elves, dwares, gnomes and a fifth, forgein race that Alucarrd doesn’t recognize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is glad, however, that he’s not the only one with such animalistic features.  The strange race have hooven feet, much like the stags he used to hunt.  It makes him feel a little better about his claws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees a few worgen around but they pay no attention to him.  Alucarrd is a little relieved.  He knows, deep down, that he’s one of them and that he’ll have to grow used to them eventually.  However, seeing them makes him feel a sense of nervousness and panic.  He’s not sure what to say to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize how truly anxious he is until he sees Yllaene again.  Her smile washes over him like a wave of calm, instantly soothing him.  She holds up her bag of treats proudly like a trophy and they head off to the docks in time to board the boat to Teldrassil.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew aboard the ship all greet Yllaene eagerly.  They exchange a few words and a few pointed looks in Alucarrd’s direction but none of them dare speak to him.  They ignore him in favor of the night elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers along with the few night elves on board, words all exchanged in Darnassian so Alucarrd doesn’t understand them enough to join in on the laughter.  There’s a few more hearty laughs before Yllaene is patting Alucarrd’s arm to lead him below the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes him to a small room one flight of stairs down.  She sits on the floor and pats the empty space next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long trip home.”  Yllaene explains.  “Make yourself comfortable, Alucarrd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits as far away from her as he can in the tiny space.  It’s not far at all, only a few feet of space between them.  She gives him a wry smile before she scoots over to sit beside him.  She’s practically touching him.  He can feel the heat of her arm against his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Y…  Laenie.”  He mumbles her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  She hums, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can really see all the flecks in her eyes, the different shades of gold and amber in them.  He blinks, trying to form a coherent thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?”  Yllaene asks, breaking the silence for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches into her bag and pulls out some of the snacks she bought.  She hands him his share and then she gets to work devouring hers.  She always seems happier with a full stomach.  Perhaps Alucarrd can take her out to dinner someday.  It’s nothing compared to what she has done for him, but perhaps it’s a start to repaying her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dozes off not long after she finishes her meal.  She yawns, leaning into Alucarrd’s arm.  She snuggles into him, nuzzling into his soft fur like it’s a pillow.  He’s afraid to move at all, too scared to wake her.  So instead, he stares at the wood grain that runs through the walls, wishing that sleep will take him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene stirs a few times, her arms wrapping around Alucarrd’s arm.  She sighs, a smile creeping onto her face.  She looks so soft, so beautiful.  She’s the sort of woman that can break the heart of millions with one bat of her long lashes or one coy smile on her rosy lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd wants to deny it but he knows he’s falling for her.  He hasn’t felt this way, not ever.  He thought that he loved Ursula.  He thought he loved her enough to marry her.  After she broke his heart, he thought he’d never love again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ursula, Alucarrd had never had much more than a fling.  He was still a teenager when he met Samuel.  They got along fine, blinded by the joys of first love.  However, it didn’t last long.  Puppy love is only puppy love while you’re young enough to enjoy it.  Once they were older and life got into the way, they grew apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at Yllaene sleeping against him, Alucarrd feels like that puppy again.  He’s reminded of that thrill of first love, of the intensity of that deep infatuation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he knows…  He knows deep down that this night elf will never love him the way he wishes for her to.  Her soft glances and bright smile don’t belong to him, she gives those away freely to everyone she meets.  He’s foolish to think that he’s special.  In the end, he’s an assignment given to her.  He’s no more than an escort mission that she can’t wait to complete so she can move on to bigger things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll enjoy this moment while it lasts.  He’ll enjoy her warmth as she cuddles into him.  He’ll enjoy her beauty, goddess-like in quality.  He’ll even enjoy the way that she smells, like moss growing on a fallen tree, the woods after a clean rain, or the dew dancing on a field of wildflowers.  For now, he’ll enjoy her as much as he is allowed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>11 kudos and 260ish hits... I'm shook. Thank you for the love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd drifts off to sleep at some point.  Having Yllaene by his side is comforting enough to lull him to sleep for a short while.  Before he knows it, she’s shaking him awake because they’ve finally arrived in Teldrassil.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbles along after her as she leads him off the ship.  Her little hand wraps around two of his claws, it’s all that will fit in her grasp.  It sends thrills shooting up his arm, like little jolts of lightning travelling through his veins and into his heart.  At this point, he'd follow her anywhere.  She could lead him straight into the heart of Orgrimmar and he'd follow her with a smile still plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nightsaber trots along after them, purring as she bounces by Yllaene’s side.  She runs ahead, excited to be back home.  Yllaene shakes her head at the large feline and rolls her amber eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you know that we’re home.”  Yllaene snickers to herself.  “Alia can recognize my father’s cooking from miles away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd can’t help but chuckle along as he’s, yet again, reminded of his fox companion.  Stephanie couldn’t contain herself around his father’s cooking.  His father used to scold Stephanie for bothering him while he cooked but the old man eventually grew soft and would sneak Stephanie a few bites from his plate during dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene notices the spark in Alucarrd’s eyes and she beams at him.  “I think you’ll love it here, Alucarrd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it because of all the trees?”  Alucarrd asks, jokingly.  He thinks back to Gerard’s joke from earlier.  The rogue had been right, Teldrassil is filled with trees.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yllaene bursts out in laughter.  Her snickers peals off the trees, echoing off the bark and shaking the nearly leaves.  She rubs a single tear from her eye and sniffles as she tries to contain herself.  Being home has made her so much more cheerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not because you’re a dog, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene swears.  “But, yes.  It is because of all the trees.  It’s beautiful here.  At night, you can see how gorgeous the sky is while all the trees cover you like a blanket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugs herself tightly and sighs.  Alucarrd looks around him at all the beauty that she has just painted for him in her homeland.  It really is a spectacle.  The colors, greens, blues and purples, are so different from Gilneas.  He stares up at the sky as it starts to turn dark.  The stars are twinkling overhead as the moon shines down on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his eyes land on her again.  No matter how hard he tries, his thoughts are all on one path that leads him in circles with Yllaene always at the center of them.  She truly looks at home here.  Everything about her, from her body down deep into her soul, belongs here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picks up the pace again, dragging Alucarrd along through the streets of Darnassus.  She tries to give him a quick tour of the place but he’s too overwhelmed to pay attention to her.  He feels like all eyes are on him as elves whisper amongst themselves in Darnassian.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t get very far before Yllaene is suddenly being pulled away from him.  He doesn’t want to let her go, he wants more time with her.  He doesn’t want to be alone here in this unfamiliar place.  However, the elf with her arms locked around Yllaene’s forehead refuses to let go of the Sentinel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger whispers something hurriedly to Yllaene, causing Yllaene to frown.  Alucarrd has never seen her so upset before.  Whatever the stranger has told her is enough to kill Yllaene’s good mood from earlier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene apologizes as she’s pulled a few steps away from him.  “My mother is calling for me and I can’t say no to her.  I promise, I’ll be back as soon as I can.  Just get something to drink, I’ll pay for everything.  Just give them my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd whimpers to himself as he watches Yllaene being tugged away.  She points behind him, showing him the direction to the closest inn.  He continues to stare after her, even after she’s long gone and the last bit of daylight fades away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he turns around and heads to the inn to wait for her like she asked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I got a job at a boba tea place. My everything hurts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The inn is cozier than the one he and Yllaene spent the night at in Duskwood.  This place looks as if it’s actually been cleaned this century.  It’s so open, clean and bright despite the night that has fallen around them.  He can’t help but eye some of the dishes being served around.  The steam wafting off the fresh food makes his stomach rumble.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few night elves laughing among themselves as they enjoy their dinner together.  The innkeeper gives Alucarrd an inviting smile that relaxes him slightly, even with some of the dirty looks he’s getting from some of the other patrons.  In fact, the place is filled with Night Elves.  Alucarrd hasn’t really seen any other Worgen since he arrived.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, he wasn’t really paying attention when Yllaene gave him a tour of the city.  He was too distracted to pay attention so even if he had seen other worgen, it didn’t register in his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you with the other worgen in the back?”  The innkeeper asks with a polite smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd shrugs.  “I just got here.”  He admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The innkeeper purses her lips together.  “You must be Yllaene’s friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods, trying to ignore the buzz that runs through him at being called the Sentinel’s friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Darnassus.”  The innkeeper’s smile grows brighter.  “Make yourself comfortable here, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd smiles at her genuine hospitality.  She runs off to help another customer before he gets to thank her.  His smile slowly fades as he mulls over her words.  Another worgen is here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows the direction she had pointed in another he reaches a hidden corner of the inn.  It’s much darker here than the rest of the cozy building.  He hears laughter as he approaches.  He pauses, unsure of meeting another worgen.  He’s one himself but all his prior experiences with the wolf-like beasts have been disastrous.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely has time to turn the corner before a streak of orange flies past him.  He glances back, his heart skipping a beat.  Could it really be her?  Had she survived and found her way here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stephanie?”  Alucarrd’s voice breaks as he calls her name.  How long has it been since they were apart?  He regrets ever leaving her behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fox suddenly appears in front of him and leaps into his waiting arms.  He cradles her like a baby, rocking her back and forth in his arms.  She struggles, wriggling with excitement, demanding to nip at his snout and ears.  She recognizes him, even when he looks nothing like the man that raised her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stephanie!”  Another gruff voice calls, demanding.  “Where have you run off to this time?  I swear to the Light, if you’re begging for food agai--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A worgen steps out of the shadows, his lips pulled back in a snarl.  As he spots Alucarrd, his face falls and softens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alucarrd?”  He asks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd can barely recognize his voice but he knows who this man is.  There’s no doubt in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jasper?”  He asks, in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other worgen bursts out into laughter and pulls Alucarrd into a tight hug.  He pats Alucarrd’s back roughly.  “I thought you died in Gilneas with the others.”  He says, his voice thick with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd has known Jasper his whole life.  They were neighbors but truthfully, Alucarrd considers Jasper to be his brother.  They grew up together.  They played in the mud as kids and when they were older, they played as each other’s wingman.  Well, at least Alucarrd did.  Jasper wasn’t much of a wingman and Alucarrd wasn’t much of a serial dater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran off after I got bitten.”  Alucarrd explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper’s yellow eyes grow wide and his deep gray fur bristles with shock.  “So you’re the one that Sentinel found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd didn’t realize how quickly this news had spread around.  He always thought of himself as insignificant so being the center of attention is new for him.  How many others have heard of him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper sits Alucarrd down in the back of the inn.  There’s several glasses at his table, all empty.  Jasper enjoyed drinking but even this is too much alcohol for him.  Alucarrd suspects that he must have had a friend share these with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for caring for Stephanie.”  Alucarrd’s tone can’t even begin to reveal how grateful he is to have Stephanie safe by his side again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I couldn’t find you at home, I headed to Ms. Margaret’s house and found them both there.”  Jasper explains.  “That’s when I found out that you ran back home and I assumed the worst from there so I took them both to safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Margaret is okay?”  Alucarrd asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper nods.  “She’s up at the Oak with the others.  I’ll take you there later.  I’m sure everyone will be glad to see you.  Well, almost everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd doens’t have to ask to know that Ursula must have made it out alive.  Knowing how terrible the fallout between them was, she must have wished that he had died back in Gilneas.  She won’t be happy to see him, not one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samual?”  Alucarrd asks of his other ex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper smiles.  “He and Issac are both fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd sighs in relief.  He and Samual grew apart but they still love each other, although that love is no longer romantic or sexual as it once was.  It’s comforting to know that he and his husband are both okay now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father…”  Alucarrd trails off, some part of him hoping for the miracle that he knows is out of reach for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper shakes his head.  “He didn’t make it, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd sighs and places is head in his hands.  Jasper pats his shoulder gently, as gently as a clawed beast can.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rough, no pun intended.”  Jasper chuckles at the dog inspired pun.  “But you’ll adapt, you always have.  It’s not home but it’s something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is.”  Alucarrd sighs again, sarcastic now.  Now he wishes these glasses in front of him were full so he can have a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll come around.  There’s so much to enjoy here, the moon, the trees, the beautiful women.”  Jasper laughs boisterously.  “The druids here are particularly easy to win over.  You just need to work the puppy eyes on them and they melt in your paws.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd shoots Jasper a glare, a glare that Jasper knows too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Jasper mumbles, taken off guard.  “Well, then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper coughs, trying to clear his throat.  He tries to say something but he’s too shocked to form a coherent sentence.  He knows that expression, that look in Alucarrd’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, damn.”  Jasper sighs.  “You fell in love with the first night elf that you met, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back on my Twilight nonsense again. I've moved on to reading Life and Death which is basically Twilight but genderbent and frick, I thought I loved Edward Cullen but Edythe Cullen is hotter. Guess I am gay...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alucarrd is quiet for a heartbeat before he answers sheepishly, downcasting his eyes so that Jasper won’t be able to read them.  “She’s technically not the first night elf that I’ve met…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper laughs so loudly that the table shakes violent from his outbursts.  “I see, I see…  The second one then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like the fifth or sixth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper rolls his eyes.  “Oh, yes.  That’s a really huge improvement.”  He chuckles sarcastically.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should see her.”  Alucarrd says defensively.  “She’s like a Goddess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper smirks.  “That gorgeous, huh?  If she’s not interested in you, maybe I should give her a go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Alucarrd’s face is enough to shut Jasper up.  Jasper holds up his hands in front of him, trying to play nice.  He isn’t a bad guy.  He’s a flirt but ultimately, harmless.  Alucarrd knows that he’s joking about trying to hook up with Yllaene but the jealousy that shot through him stings harshly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not that kind of girl, Jasper.”  Alucarrd mutters.  “She’s…  She’s so self-assured.  I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> can win her over so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there goes your chance, then.”  Jasper sighs.  He swirls an empty glass in his hand, staring into it as if he wishes he could summon another drink from thin air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t manage to conjure up any alcohol but, as if on cue, the innkeeper walks to their lonely corner to pour them both a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yllaene asked me to serve you and your friend something to drink.”  She smiles.  “She asked me to tell you that she’s a bit tied up at the moment but she’ll come by soon to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Love.”  Jasper says as he shoots the elf a grin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd gives her a small nod, not quite as bold as Jasper.  He’s always been the more timid of the two of them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper waits until the night elf has disappeared from their sight before he turns back to Alucarrd, a wicked look on his face as he smiles with all his fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yllaene?”  He grins wildly.  “You’re right, she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of girl.  Not at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know her?”  Alucarrd’s jaw drops.  He had been taking a sip from his glass.  In his shock, he spilt some of his drink onto himself.  His fur acts like a mop, soaking it up before he can try to brush the cold liquid off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the daughter of one of the High Priestesses.”  Jasper explains with a frown.  “She’s the biggest killjoy that I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper nods.  “High Priestess Laenith.  I’ve tried to flirt with some of the priestesses by the temple and Laenith chewed my ear off about it for a solid hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd thinks back to Yllaene’s worried expression when she heard that her mother was calling for her.  He shudders to himself, wondering what the High Priestess must be like.  If she were even half of what her daughter is, then she must be tough to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met Yllaene a few times.”  Jasper frowns.  “She’s not as much of a terrible killjoy as her mother is but she’s definitely not very fun either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucarrd wants to disagree.  His time with Yllaene had been more than just interesting.  Yllaene was so bubbly, so full of life and vigor that she was like a pot of water about to boil over.  She’s more fun than Jasper thinks she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her.”  Alucarrd mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Jasper shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know her like I do.”  Alucarrd mutters.  “She literally saved my life, Jasper.  I would be rotting away right now if it weren’t for her mercy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper frowns again, not disapproving but rather with concern.  “I’m grateful that she did, Alucarrd.  Don’t get me wrong.  I’m sure she’s wonderful but she’s just going to break your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  Alucarrd admits.  She can break his heart and he’d still thank her for even acknowledging a peasant like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper sighs and puts on a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  “Let’s go meet the others.  They’ve been anxious to see you again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jasper is named after my son boy, my baby boy, my black kitty.</p><p>Thank you all for continuing to read this trash. Almost 400 hits! I really appreciate being able to share this story with someone so I'm truly grateful that you all care enough to show your support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasper leads them to a large Oak tree not too far from the inn.  It’s a gorgeous spectacle, huge and brimming with full branches of leaves.  A faint, vanilla-like fragrance fills the air from where the trunk has been hollowed out to serve as shelter for the refugees.  Music and laughter pour out into the streets, getting louder as they approach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, look who’s back!”  Jasper announces as he bursts into the hollow.  He pats Alucarrd roughly on the back before he shoves him into the center of the room.  “Our boy Alucarrd has finally made it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turn towards Alucarrd.  Some of the worgen stare at him with open curiosity while several faces are relieved to see that he’s still alive.  There’s a few night elves in the crowd that look unbothered by the news.  To them, Alucarrd is just another worgen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole experience feels so surreal, as if Alucarrd has finally woken up from a dream.  This is really it.  His home, his father, his past life are all lost to him.  This massive tree is his new home and the monstrous beasts inside are his people.  This is his new life, his new reality.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alucarrd?”  A familiar voice breaks through the stunned silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nearly melts with relief at the sound of his voice.  Samual…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual is definitely a changed man, even he couldn’t escape the curse that had ravaged Gilneas.  Even so, Alucarrd can still recognize the man he had loved.  His eyes are still that soft, comforting green.  His fur is nearly white, reminiscent of his light blonde hair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to take Alucarrd into his arms and for the first time since he’s woken up in this body, Alucarrd cries.  He breaks down with all the weight of the pain he’s been dragging behind him like an iron ball and chain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to have you back, old friend.”  Samual whispers, holding Alucarrd tightly in his arms.  “I was worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual takes Alucarrd away from the crowd inside the tree.  They take a few steps outside for more privacy.  Alucarrd has managed to calm down some, although his breathing is still shaky.  Samual holds his hand tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had died, Alucarrd.”  Samual shakes his head and sighs.  “When…  When the worgen first attacked, I ran to your house to check on you and your father.  I thought I was too late when I found him but you weren’t anywhere to be seen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He bit me.”  Alucarrd admits.  “I had to shoot him or he would have killed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m so sorry, Alucarrd.”  Samual apologizes.  He’s quiet for a moment before he fishes for something around his neck.  “Here, maybe this will cheer you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s his father’s pocket watch, the one with his mother’s portrait.  “You saved this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew how much it meant to your father.  I was hoping that if we would ever meet again, that I could return it to you.”  Samual explains.  “I’m glad I got to carry out that task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Samual.”  Alucarrd’s voice is fervent with his gratitude.  “You know me so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual smiles softly.  “I can’t wait to tell Issac the good news.  He’ll be happy to know that you’re alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been off training our people.  Some of us haven’t gotten used to this curse yet.  He’s teaching them the basics so they can start rebuilding their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like I need training…”  Alucarrd sighs and shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be happy to teach you, I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation with Samual is enough to soothe Alucarrd's outburst.  They exchange a few inside jokes that not even Jasper nor Issac would understand.  It feels therapeutic to laugh so much after he had cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to head back into the Oak now that Alucarrd has cheered up.  They’re still chuckling as they enter the hollow but Alucarrd’s laughter is cut short when his eyes land on Yllaene, standing in the middle of the room while she waits patiently for Alucarrd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you found your friends, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene beams, her smile is so genuine and bright that Alucarrd can't help but return it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Alucarrd’s face is enough to make Samual sigh and shake his head.  “He’s been here a day and he’s already in love.  I guess some things never change.”  He says under his breath so Yllaene won't hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend Jasper told me that you stepped out for a moment.  I’m sorry I took so long.  I hurried here as soon as I could.”  Yllaene apologizes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no worry.”  Alucarrd promises.  He shoots Jasper a dirty look.  “I hope that Jasper wasn’t too inappropriate with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a perfect gentleman.”  Jasper promises, widening his eyes to look as innocent as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a fine gentleman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper shrugs.  “She knows me well enough to know my reputation among the priestesses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well…  While the young priestesses all love you, Jasper…  My mother would be happy to never see your face again.”  Yllaene frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason to drop in on her in the morning.”  Jasper smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd can’t help but feel a pang of envy as he watches Jasper’s easy chit-chat with Yllaene.  He wishes he knew how to be so light-hearted and breezy with the druid.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess if you’re settled then I can leave.”  Yllaene smiles lightly.  “Although, I was going to head to the lake for a bath.  Perhaps you’d like to join me, Alucarrd?  It must be ages since you’ve last had the pleasure to clean yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper chuckles while Samual makes a coughing sound as he chokes back his own laughter.  It’s not everyday that a man is so lucky to be invited to bathe with the woman he’s fallen madly for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you get back, Alucarrd.”  Samual promises.  “I’ll help you settle in for the night.  You should go ahead and freshen up first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you smell like mulch.”  Jasper wrinkles his nose.  “I’d rather you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stink up the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd grimaces at the teasing.  “Sure, umm…  I think that would be for the best.  Please, lead the way, Laenie.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so... New customizations are out so now my druid is in full Yllaene mode and Alucarrd is hot af.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yllaene is quiet as they travel to their destination.  She doesn’t speak or even hum to herself as she did on their previous journey.  Alucarrd doesn’t know her well enough to be certain, but she seems sad to him.  Perhaps whatever transpired between her and her mother had soured her mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brings a basket along with them, it’s slung carelessly over one of her arms.  She looks like a princess in a fairytale with the way she carries herself.  She even has tiny woodland animals trailing along behind her as she skips ahead.  Alucarrd has to be careful not to accidentally punt any into oblivion as he follows behind them.  He does step on a few squirrels by accident.  They grab their tails and glare at him scornfully before they trot off to be closer to Yllaene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a waterfall up ahead.”  Yllaene says, breaking the silence.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd looks up as she points towards it.  The water gushes heavily from overhead, clear and sparkling like crystals in the moonlight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene wastes no time stripping out of her clothes.  Alucarrd tries not to stare but his eyes refuse to budge.  Yllaene’s skin is so pale in the moonlight that it turns from rose petal pink to an icy blue.  The gentle swell of her full breasts and the width of her hips sends Alucarrd’s heart into a heated frenzy.  How can one woman be so beautiful?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slips into the water effortlessly, disappearing for a long moment before she breaks through the surface to come up for more air.  Her hair looks closer to blue than teal while it is damp.  The strands follow the contours of her neck, sticking to her body closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come join me, Alucarrd.”  She invites, her amber eyes glowing brightly.  “The water is perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd coughs and tries to remove his clothes but his hands are so shaky that he fumbles too much.  He nearly jumps out of his skin when Yllaene’s hands are suddenly there to help him.  Bits of fur fly in the air around them from his surprised jolt but Yllaene doesn’t tease him for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She easily removes his clothes, her fingers moving deftly to undo the buckles and ties until he’s finally naked in front of her.  Alucarrd is grateful that she can’t see how red his face must be under all this fur.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so close to him, it would take nothing for him to reach out and stroke her bare skin.  He wants to, the desire is so great that he’s at a loss for human words.  He wants to touch her, to feel how soft she must be.  He wants to but the claws on his hand stop him cold.  He wants to feel her bare skin against his own, not against the talons on the ends of his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls him into the water with her, leading him deep into the chilly depths until he’s submerged up to his neck in it.  Her hands brush through his fur, working away at the knots and matted bits that are tangled into it.  It’s a pleasant feeling, not in an inappropriate sort of way, but in an innocent way.  It reminds him of being a child and having his hair combed for him by his father, it’s pleasant in the sort of way that makes you feel cared for and loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene eventually moves on to a brush that she brought along with her in her basket.  She had brought along some soap too which makes the process faster.  Eventually, she manages to clean out all the remnants of crusted mud, grime and dried blood from his fur.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she’s done washing out her own hair, she goes to sit on a massive rock in the middle of the river.  She stares up at the moon.  The way she gazes at it makes Alucarrd think that she’s having a conversation with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful, isn’t she?”  Yllaene asks, hugging her knees to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd can’t take his eyes off of Yllaene.  The moon is beautiful, but she truly steals the show.  “Breathtaking.”  He answers, more about the druid rather than the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you believe in, Alucarrd?  The Light?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a believer in much.”  Alucarrd admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene turns her head to stare at him.  Her eyes are not judgemental or harsh, rather, her gaze is soft and curious.  “Perhaps one day, you’ll find your faith in Elune.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be very faithful in her.”  Alucarrd muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to become a priestess like my mother but Elune had other plans for me.”  Yllaene sighs.  “It’s funny how things work out sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it your mother wasn’t very approving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, she didn’t speak to me for a long time after I told her that I would train to be a druid.”  Yllaene admits.  Her brows knit together and her eyes dim with sadness.  She’s quiet for a moment before she’s suddenly smiling again.  “Nevermind that, Alucarrd.  Have you been enjoying Darnassus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of trees?”  Alucarrd answers, unsure of what else to say.  He doesn’t hate it here but it’s nothing compared to home.  He used to hate being trapped in Gilneas but now that it’s gone to him, he misses it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers.  “Yes, there’s a plentiful amount of trees here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will take a while to get used to living here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay if you wish to leave.  Stormwind is wonderful.  It’s very different from Darnassus but perhaps to you, it’s more homey than our neck of the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd shakes his head.  He won’t admit it but he’s afraid that if he leaves, he’ll never see her again.  “I think I need some training first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Training?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worgen training.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers again.  “Ahh, I see.  I guess you’re right.  It must be strange being in this new body.  I remember what it was like the first time I shifted.  It felt very weird to suddenly have paws and a tail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can shift?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a druid, it’s a very basic skill.”  Yllaene smirks.  “Maybe I can teach you something?  I’m not a worgen but the principles must be similar.  I’ve been curious to know what you look like beneath all this fur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They start Alucarrd’s training a few feet away from the water.  Yllaene has him close his eyes so he can concentrate completely as she instructs him what steps he has to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember your human face?  Recall it, every detail that you can remember.  Think about your fingers... your toes… your voice…  Remember the way that the breeze feels against your bare skin and the way that sweat drips down your back.  Think of everything that made you a human.”  Yllaene explains.  “Concentrate on it, think of your human form until it feels tangible, until it feels like you’re back in that body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd does as he is told.  He concentrates on her words, following them fully.  He pictures himself back in Gilneas, with the wind in his hair and the soil beneath his bare feet.  He wiggles his toes and clenches his fists.  He thinks of his teeth, smaller and more manageable, hiding behind full lips that would be perfect for brushing against Yllaene’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes wearily, Yllaene is staring at him in awe.  Her jaw has dropped and her lips form a perfect little ‘o’.  Alucarrd looks down at himself, shocked and grateful when he sees himself as a human again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs back to the water to stare at his reflection.  Everything is where it should be, his nose, his lips, his beard are all in place.  The only difference is that his hair is a wild mess.  It’s grown out so much since he last saw it.  The usual, thin braids he twisted his hair into are a mess but it’s all there, as it should be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It worked!”  Alucarrd exclaims.  Even his voice has returned to normal.  That odd, inhuman scruff to his voice is gone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene takes a few steps towards him, reaching out to touch him carefully.  She’s hesitant, waiting for his permission before she closes the space between them.  He hadn’t considered how different their heights would be.  She used to be small compared to him but now she towers over him by at least six inches.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She places her hand over his chest, right over his heart, the warm pink of her skin brings out the red undertones of Alucarrd’s ebony skin.  Her expression is still frozen in awe.  Alucarrd can only hope that she likes what she sees in him.  He wants her to find him beautiful too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to stroke her cheek.  He’s been aching to ever since they met.  With no claws in the way, he isn’t afraid of marring her skin.  He can finally touch her, to feel her soft skin against his with no barrier of fur or cloth between them.  She leans into his touch for a moment before she catches herself and pulls away, clearing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches out to touch his hair and sighs in disappointment at the mess of it.  She had just brushed his fur out, it seems as though all that work had no effect on the hair of his human head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They return to the rock she had sat on earlier so she can retwist his hair into the dozens of braids that kept it flowing smooth like a waterfall past his shoulders.  His hair is so long that the braids end halfway down his back.  He feels better once all that hair is out of his face.  Yllaene hands him a small dagger which he uses to trim back his beard.  With all of that done, he feels and looks more like himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The process takes all night but neither of them mind it.  They talk the whole time, trading stories of their childhoods, their families and their lives until they know more about each other than most good friends know of each other.  Their conversation is so deep, so enthralling that they don’t even notice the sun as it begins to rise above the horizon.  All they see is each other in that moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does this count as a slow burn or am I dumb?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>When they finally come to their senses and notice the sun climbing up into the sky, they dress quickly and head back into the heart of Darnassus.  It’s hard to say goodbye after all the time that they spent with each other during the night.  However, Yllaene knows that Alucarrd needs time to adjust to his new life, she shouldn’t bother him too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She leaves him at the Howling Oak with his friends.  They seem shocked to see Alucarrd in his human form but pleased at the same time.  They tease him a bit about his ‘date’ with the sentinel but Alucarrd insists that it was nothing of the sort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Yllaene makes herself scarce.  She heads home as exhaustion begins to wear her down.  It was foolish of her to stay awake the whole night but she enjoyed speaking with Alucarrd so much that she couldn’t tear herself away from him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She feels grateful when she’s far enough away from him that he can’t see her.  She leans against the wooden wall of a nearby building and holds her hand over her heart, trying to calm it as it races like a trained horse.  She brushes her hair back from her face, trying to regain her composure.  How can a single man make her feel this way?  Of all people in the world, why on Azeroth would it be him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Elune truly does work in strange ways.  It’s almost funny to think of all the events in her life that led her to Alucarrd.  Who could have guessed that she’d fall for a beast that would have killed her if it weren’t for her quick thinking?  Had she not been a druid, had she not had the power to save him, she would have never known this feeling that fills her chest with joy whenever he looks at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>His eyes, so blue like the cobalt ore she and her father mined together in Northrend, set in such a steel-like gaze.  His eyes are so full of mystery, like she could dive into the depths of their oceans and never find the bottom of them.  He has a hunter’s gaze, calm and steady.  Just one look into them makes Yllaene’s heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Her cheek still burns from where he had touched her.  She finds his deep onyx fur beautiful but the way that his dark, ebony skin glistened in the moonlight makes her tremble.  His long hair was as dark as a moonless night sky and fell around him gracefully like a black curtain.  How can a man be so beautiful in two separate forms? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She tries to calm herself down as she makes her way home.  She doesn’t want her mother to see her like this.  Laenith will sense her lovestruck fever the moment she walks through the door.  Yllaene can only hope that she’s already left for the temple this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>She thinks she’s in the clear when there’s no sign of her mother anywhere at home.  Of course, that doesn’t mean that she can escape her father so easily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Laenie!”  Her father, Illthas, smiles when he spots her.  His hands are greasy, covered in a thick black sludge from whatever invention he’s been working on.  “Your mother told me that you returned last night but you never came home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I was helping the worgen I saved settle in.”  Yllaene explains.  There’s no need to tell her father that she let that particular worgen see her in the nude.  Her father would blow a fuse if he heard of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“All night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Time got away from us.”  Yllaene shrugs.  “What are you building?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Illthas is too easily distracted for his own good so her change of topic works in her favor.  “An automatic seed planter.  Gearspark is helping me design it.  I’m trying to finish up the first prototype.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, is he here?”  Yllaene’s brow furrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, him and Winnie.”  Illthas explains.  He smiles widely, his eyes crinkling with crow’s feet.  “They went to get some more parts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs, sinking into the chair across from her father.  She skims over his blueprints before she idly begins screwing parts together to help him build faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s bothering you, Laenie?”  Illthas asks.  “I would be worried that it’s something bad but you still have that sparkle in your eye.  Whatever it is, it must be something exciting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laenie purses her lips, unsure of what to say to her father.  How does she begin?  With an apology?  With a plea?  Somehow, nothing sounds right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Illthas sighs.  “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you see?”  Yllaene frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother gets that look in her eyes when she’s upset with me.”  Illthas shakes his head.  “Considering all the variables, I can only theorize that you’ve fallen for that man you saved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs and throws her head into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theory confirmed.”  Illthas shakes his head before his tone takes on a disapproving tone.  “Yllaene, Yllaene, Yllaene…  What will I do with you my Little Nightsaber?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell Mother.”  Yllaene begs.  “It’s just a little crush.  It's nothing, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, I won’t.  My lips are sealed.”  Illthas pretend to zip his lips together but all he does is smear grease across them.  He frowns once he realizes his mistake and gets up to clean it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everdream!”  A squeaky voice calls out.  Yllaene can hear the sound of accompanying gears and a motor running.  “I got the parts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small gnome waddles into the home, his bald head shining with sweat as he pants.  He doesn’t notice Yllaene at first but when he finally spots her, he clutches his chest like he’s having a heart attack.  Yllaene jumps to her feet to help him but he waves her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My goodness!  I had no idea that you were in town, Yllaene.”  He gasps, still clutching his chest.  “Your father didn’t tell me that you were home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got here, Gearspark.”  Yllaene explains.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wynora is out terrorizing the local men if you’re interested in joining her.”  Gearspark says, his voice clamer now.  "Although, I wouldn't mind your help testing the prototype.  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose a finger or two but--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I will join Winnie.”  Yllaene decides.  Maybe it will take her mind off of Alucarrd for now.  Even if it doesn't, she'd rather take her chances there than risk being around another invention with Gearspark working on it.  She's been electrocuted enough by his work to know when to scurry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trying to rp in WoW and so far, no furry dice so rip me. </p>
<p>Also, I've maxed Yllaene's engineering and it took so much gold. I farmed as much as sanity allowed too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yllaene knows that she has to look no further than the inn to find her gnomish friend.  Of course, she knows the gnome well enough to know her habits but even if it weren’t for the bond between them, Yllaene would be able to tell from the smell of the heady perfume that the gnome bathes in as it wafts from the inn.  She can even smell it from five buildings away.  Despite Yllaene’s lack of herbal knowledge, she recognizes the hints of Mageroyal and Mountain Silversage in the intoxicatingly sweet odor.  Winnie is pulling out all the stops today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs heavily as she catches the gnome laying across the table on her stomach, some poor sucker’s jaw is tipped into Winnie’s palm as she gazes at him seductively.  Yllaene clears her throat to make her presence known but neither the night elf nor the gnome pay her any mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wynora.”  Yllaene starts, her voice chastising and filled with disapproval.  “Leave the poor thing alone, you’ll frighten him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Laenie, just look at him!”  Wynora whines playfully.  “He’s like putty in my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, mhm.”  Yllaene shakes her head.  She’s heard this all before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She taps the man’s shoulders but when he barely responds to her touch, she yanks him up and out of the chair.  She guides him to the doorway and shoves him into the road.  The poor man has no idea what’s just happened to him, he’s completely hypnotized by Wynora’s devilish charm.  She always has such a way with men.  Yllaene can’t help but pity them, they’re like little fawns caught in a bear’s maw.  There’s hardly any chance at escape once they’ve shown the slightest bit of weakness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just walk it off!”  Yllaene calls after him as he stumbles away.  “You’ll be fine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora sighs and flips herself over so she’s laying on her back.  She hangs her head off the table so she can look up at Yllaene.  “You always have to go and spoil all my fun.”  She pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have your fun later.”  Yllaene says as she steals the seat across from Wynora.  “Preferably with a man that is</span>
  <em>
    <span> not </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of my mother's students.  The last time you did, my mother almost had you banned from setting foot in Teldrassil.  You're lucky she had a change of heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A shame, really.  It's more fun when there's a bigger risk involved."  Wynora shrugs.  "Maybe that worgen you saved would be down for one of my games?  Hey, stop giving me that stink eye.  What gives?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene doesn't even notice that she's glaring at Wynora until the gnome mentions it.  Yllaene locks her jaw and turns her face away, hoping that Wynora won't be able to read into her expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhh, I see.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seems like Laenie here has a crush."  Wynora smirks.  "I didn't know that you even swung that way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've dated men before."  Yllaene mutters through her teeth, upset that Wynora has seen through her so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like that.  I mean…  He's all </span>
  <em>
    <span>furry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You've never dated anyone that isn't an elf.  This is new."  Wynora teases.  "Personally, I prefer a good Tauren here and there.  With all the ones down in Moonglade, you'd think I'd hear of your tastes sooner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like that."  Yllaene frowns.  "It's not because he's a worgen, it's because he's… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's Alucarrd</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora clicks her tongue.  "My, my…  Now this is truly a predicament, Everdream.  I've never seen you so flustered.  He must really be something delectable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off.”  Yllaene mutters, crossing her arms over her chest.  A hot blush sneaks up her neck and colors her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Laenie.”  Wynora continues.  “If you won’t make a move, then I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Yllaene huffs.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not going to happen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora wants to argue with the night elf but, as if Elune is playing some sick prank on Yllaene, Alucarrd suddenly walks into the inn.  He isn’t alone, Jasper is by his side.  As soon as Wynora sees the way that Yllaene gazes at him, her smirk widens into a mischievous grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that’s him then.  And look, he’s such an easy target.”  Wynora’s voice is already victorious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora dashes up to the two worgen men before Yllaene has time to snatch her back.  For a moment, she considers calling up a few roots to trip the gnome to stop her but she knows that Saelienne won’t be happy if she destroys her flooring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Jasper.”  Wynora greets the tall worgen with a grin that sends shudders down the worgen’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great, it’s Winnie.”  He sighs.  “Alucarrd, meet Wynora.  Wynora, meet Alucarrd.  Okay, introductions done.  Now we can bail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come now, Jasper.  You’re not still mad at me for what happened that night, hmm?”  Wynora teases.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper shudders at some memory he’s been trying to repress of the time he let the gnome convince him to sleep with her.  Who could have guessed that someone so small could overpower him so easily.  It’s truly too embarrassing for him to even think about.  He walked away the next morning sore all over and with a wounded ego.  He’s not going to forgive her so easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look here, Winnie.”  Jasper starts, his voice already a harsh growl.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and the gnome start bickering loudly.  It’s a mess of gnomish squeaking and worgen snarling as they really get into it.  Whatever happened between them, neither Yllaene nor Alucarrd want to hear about it so they slip away, completely unnoticed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy~ I got Alucarrd up to level 50 the other day so he and Laenie are both ready to step into the Shadowlands. Are you all ready?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene smiles at the worgen as soon as they’re alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returns her smile with one of his own.  He's back to his worgen self.  While Yllaene's lesson served him well, he's not skilled enough to hold onto his human form for long.  "Laenie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for Wynora.  She's rather… flirtatious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jasper's the same way."  Alucarrd sighs.  "Really, he's harmless.  He flirts with every pretty girl he meets but he never gets any further than that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene can't help but snicker.  "Wynora, however, is a highly dangerous being.  She does much more than mere flirting.  I would keep my guard up around her if I were you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd chuckles.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  He smiles although he has nothing to worry about.  His eyes are only for Yllaene, no gnome nor other elf has any chance at swaying him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully Wynora goes easy on your friend this time.”  Yllaene frowns at some memory she’s tried to suppress.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can handle it, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to go for a short stroll as the bickering drags on.  The argument has devolved into talk of whatever happened that night in the bedroom.  It’s something no one wants to hear so Yllaene and Alucarrd take off.  The poor innkeeper isn’t so lucky.  Yllaene gives her a quick, apologetic wave before she runs off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk down the row of shops, taking small glances as they pass at the goods inside.  Yllaene sighs wistfully at a pair of leather gloves that she can’t afford yet.  Alucarrd wishes he could make her a pair on his own but he isn’t sure how to figure out the size of her hand without her realizing it.  He’s too worried to come out and ask her.  He’d rather surprise her with the gift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chance comes when Yllaene stumbles on a loose bit of stone.  He catches her arm as she trips.  She doesn’t fall completely but she does sway unsteadily before she regains her footing.  Alucarrd slips his hand lower, taking her hand into his.  He takes a mental note of how her hand fits into his.  With this, he’ll be able to make her a fine pair of gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stares up at him, her hand still in his.  For a moment, neither of them remember how they’ve gotten to this point.  All they know is that they’re holding each other’s hand.  The rest of the world has fallen away around them, leaving only each other in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yllaene.”  A harsh voice breaks through their daze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene’s head instantly snaps up.  She turns to the voice, frowning as her eyes land on the night elf in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night elf in front of them is tall and slender, her body is built like a goddess.  Her hair is a forest green, long and tied into an intricate bun on top of her head.  Several streaks of white run through her hair like wild rivers, an imperfection among her otherwise unearthly beauty.  Her face, set into a disapproving grimace, is strikingly similar to Yllaene’s features.  The only difference Alucarrd notices at first is the tattoo that marrs her skin.  Three deep green lines flow from her eyes, almost like tears or claw marks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is Laenith, Yllaene’s mother.  There is no need for introductions, he knows it is her from the cold, disciplined look in her silver gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd bows to her, afraid that he’s offending her just by standing straight.  “High Priestess.”  He greets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laenith frowns at him but otherwise ignores him.  “Yllaene, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mother, I was sidetracked.”  Yllaene’s eyes dart to Alucarrd guiltily.  “I was helping Alucarrd settle in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, nevermind that.”  Laenith sighs.  “I’ve arranged a date for you this weekend.  Nyrath will be returning home to join us for the eclipse ceremony.  I asked him if he would dance with you and he agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother…”  Yllaene tries to argue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not argue with me.”  Laenith’s voice is sharp enough to sting.  “It is rude to deny him in such a way when he is doing you and I a favor.  You shall dance with him and that is final.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother.”  Yllaene sighs, giving in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laenith smiles, victoriously.  “Do wear something pretty for him.  Your current garb leaves… much to be desired.”  Laenith says, her tone filled with distaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you.”  Laenith turns to Alucarrd.  She gives him a smile that does not reach her eyes.  “It would be a pleasure to have you attend the ceremony.  I’m sure your… Gilnean customs will provide a lively evening for us all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods, although he’d rather not attend.  Especially with the news that Yllaene has a date.  He knew he had no realistic chance with her but he liked having some bit of hope.  He’d rather just avoid seeing her in another man’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that.”  Yllaene sighs after her mother has turned to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to be worried about.”  Alucarrd answers, his voice gruffer than he likes it to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope you will come to the ceremony, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene smiles.  How does she manage to do that?  Her smile alone makes him decide to go, even if she’ll be dancing with another man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I belong there.”  Alucarrd admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense!”  Yllaene huffs playfully at him.  “You are a guest of our people, of course you belong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd tries to give her a smile but he can feel how strained it looks on his face.  “Then I will see you there.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly keep zoning out. Is anyone still reading this? I feel like the hits stay stagnant but my memory is awful so it might be increasing without me realizing it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the night of the ceremony, Alucarrd dresses in the best suit he can borrow.  Upon asking for advice from his companions, they all suggested that he should try his best to dress up for the occasion.  Yllaene might have a date but that doesn’t mean that her eyes can’t wander.  Alucarrd has lost all hope but he tries it for the hell of it.  He might as well give it one last shot before he’s lost the little bit of chance he has at the druid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual attempts to adjusts Alucarrd’s bowtie for the third time, still displeased by how lopsided it looks.  He fidgets with it obsessively while Alucarrd tries to keep himself from thrashing about.  It’s hard to stay still with his nerves so frayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, what a handsome devil.”  A familiar voice praises.  Alucarrd turns to see Issac watching them both.  His dark eyes gleam with approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual’s husband gives a contented sigh as he glides into his husband’s waiting arms to give him a kiss on the lips.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does look rather dashing, doesn’t he?”  Samual asks, turning his attention back to Alucarrd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite.”  Issac agrees.  “Ms. Everdream will be hard pressed to keep her eyes off of him.  You’ve done an amazing job, Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit it.”  Alucarrd snaps, his nerves getting the better of him.  “She has a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A date set up by her mother.”  Samual reminds.  “It’s bound to end in tragedy.  If you lose your chance at her tonight then we won’t have to wait long for her to be single again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd turns to shoot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, alright then.”  Issac decides that now is the best time to rush his husband away before the fur starts flying.  “Let’s get out there.  I heard that the food is good and I want to fill my stomach before Jasper cleans them out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Alucarrd is busy preparing for his night, Yllaene has been subjected to dealing with Wynora’s whims.  The gnome has put Yllaene through the worst kind of torture that the druid can imagine, dressing her up like a toy doll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora has had Yllaene try on at least two dozen dresses.  None have satisfied the gnome.  The fabric refuses to drape the way that she wants it to.  Yllaene has plenty of curves that she hardly gets to show off with all the armor that she wears.  A night like tonight is the perfect excuse to force her out of her comfort zone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Wynora settles on the third dress that Yllaene had tried on, much to Yllaene's irritation.  What a waste of time it had been to try on all the others.  Although Wynora chose the third dress, it still needs some work so she tweaks it, bringing it in around the waist and dropping the neckline to reveal some more cleavage.  She steps back, pleased with her work.  All that’s missing is something for Yllaene’s hair.  It’s too short to tie up so they settle for a quickly woven flower crown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, you look gorgeous.”  The gnome nods, proud of her handiwork.  She paints a berry red color over Yllaene's full lips, it’s a simple stain made from flowers that Wynora likes to gather.  “You’ll have that date of yours grovelling at your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene rolls her eyes.  “I’ve told you, Nyrath is not my date.  I’m simply dancing with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I meant Alucarrd.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Wynora smirks.  “You invited him, didn’t you?  I’d say that it counts as a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date.”  Yllaene huffs.  She fusses with her flower crown, irked by Wynora’s teasing.  "I didn't ask him to dance or anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene's pessimism isn't enough to spoil Wynora's mood.  She drags Yllaene out to the party so she can show her off.  After all those hours of hard work, she refuses to let anything spoil her evening.  She’s going to force Yllaene to enjoy this party and dance with Alucarrd, even if she has to start a couple fires to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smile and look pretty, Everdream.”  Wynora reminds her as they approach the celebration.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene has been told those words all her life.  It’s like second nature for her to plaster a smile on her face and glide along as if she’s as carefree as a hummingbird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re killing it, Everdream.”  Wynora sighs, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.  “He’s not even here.  He probably won’t even come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then make sure he misses out on how hot you look tonight.”  Wynora smiles, undeterred.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs and chooses to wallow her sorrows in the buffet.  She has no idea how long it will be before her mother comes along to spoil the evening or how long it will take for Nyrath to find her.  She might as well try to enjoy what she can while she has some peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face is unfortunately stuffed when Alucarrd finds her.  She nearly chokes on the rice cake she had been consuming.  She quickly swallows it, trying to clear her mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Alucarrd!”  She splutters in shock.  “You came!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it would be rude not to.”  Alucarrd admits.  “You’ve accepted us into your home so we should be gracious guests while we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!”  Yllaene scrambles.  “Let me show you around the buffet!  A lot of the food served tonight is traditional so I’m sure you haven’t heard of it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd eyes some of the dishes suspiciously.  He can recognize some of them, based on their scents or the vague shapes of them.  There’s plenty of fish served around the table, some spiced bread and the rice cakes.  One, however, confuses him greatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spider kabobs.”  Yllaene explains.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd tries not to show his disgust at the sound of it.  Spiders weren’t really considered food to him or anyone back in Gilneas, really.  He doesn’t want to offend Yllaene or her culture but he can’t quite stomach the idea of eating something with so many legs and eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.”  Yllaene jumps when she sees the discomfort in his expression.  “It’s certainly a more…  acquired taste.  Your king turned quite green when he sampled some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine what it must taste like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s chewy and the flavor is more like poultry than fish.”  Yllaene explains.  “Perhaps you’d rather try something less exotic then?  There’s some roasted fish that you might enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene goes on about the food but she’s quickly interrupted.  A warm, deep voice calls her name suddenly.  She stiffens for a moment before she turns around to face them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyrath!”  She smiles.  “Oh, it is good to see you again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, Yllaene.  You look gorgeous this evening.”  Nyrath compliments with a smile as bright as the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so talls that he towers over them both.  Alucarrd is almost afraid to look up at him.  He doesn’t want to face the man that Yllaene is dating.  He doesn’t want that face to haunt his dreams and torment him whenever he sees his own reflection and remembers that he wasn’t good enough to win Yllaene’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath’s hair is long but tied back neatly.  It’s a pretty shade of ocean blue that compliments the shade of his silver eyes.  He’s undeniably handsome.  His smile alone is enough to knock someone off their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in swiftly to kiss Yllaene on the cheek.  He sweeps her away before she can even utter another word.  She throws an apologetic look back to Alucarrd as she’s stolen from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do look beautiful, Yllaene.”  Nyrath smiles at her as he twirls her on the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She falls into his arms easily.  He makes dancing feel so effortless that she cannot help but lean into him.  “Thank you, Nyrath.  You look as handsome as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles.  “Will you please tell me who styled you?  I must know, the wedding is so soon.  Preparations must be made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath leads them around in a circle, gracefully skipping past Alucarrd again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wynora dressed me.”  Yllaene answers.  “I’ll put in a good word for you.  I do owe you for dancing with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure, Laenie.”  Nyrath smiles.  “When I heard that your mother was looking for a suitor for you, I knew I had to volunteer before she found some unfortunate soul to be berated by you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene tries to stomp on his foot but he dances out of her way so smoothly that it looks like another step to the routine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>berate my suitors.”  Yllaene mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you do.”  Nyrath smirks playfully.  “I have known you since we were children, Yllaene.  You have been cruel to the men that have come asking for you.  I’m saving at least one broken heart tonight by dancing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene rolls her eyes.  “Enough about my dating life.  How is your Aureni?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a fine wine, he gets better with every passing day.  I hope you’ll be able to attend the wedding.  We’re having it in the Exodar.  He’s very strict about his customs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to attend.  I can’t wait to embarrass you with that story about the time that you--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath dips her deeply to shut her up.  She’s bent back so far that she can see Alucarrd watching her from where she had left him.  She feels a blush color his cheeks.  His stare is so intense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be returning you to your lover.”  Nyrath sighs deeply.  “How disappointing, I still have so many questions about your outfit.  I’ll just have to find that friend of yours instead, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lover?”  Yllaene’s brow furrows.  “Who are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath tilts his head to the side.  “Am I mistaken?  That worgen over there has been growling at me ever since I touched you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene’s eyes widen.  “Alucarrd?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that his name?  He looks like he wants to eat me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene’s mouth pops open into a little ‘o’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve danced with you as I promised Laenith.  I’ve done my part so you’re free to dance with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath swirls them back into Alucarrd’s direction.  He kisses her one once more on her cheek and bows deeply.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was lovely dancing with you, Yllaene.”  Nyrath smiles.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene returns his smile with one of her own.  “Why, of course.  You’re a wonderful dancer.  I look forward to the wedding, I’m sure you’ll sweep me off my feet all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath chuckles.  He reaches out to pat Alucarrd on the shoulder.  He growls, it’s a low sound but still noticeable.  Nyrath jumps back a little at the warning.  He quickly straightens himself and clears his throat.  “Thank you for letting me borrow her, tonight.  I promised her mother that I would dance with her, after all.  Laenith would exile me if I didn’t fulfill my oath.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd blinks at him, confused.  “Sure?”  He mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyrath swallows noisily.  “I’ll be off now.  I’ll see you soon, Laenie.  Come visit me at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”  Yllaene promises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Nyrath is out of earshot, Yllaene turns to Alucarrd.  She crosses her arms over her chest and stares him down.  “Were you growling at my friend?”  She asks, her voice commanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I?”  Alucarrd asks.  If he had, he hadn’t even realized that he was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”  Yllaene huffs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  Alucarrd apologizes.  “I just…  I didn’t like the whole thing.  Your mother set you up despite your protests.  It doesn’t sit right with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother is a fool.”  Yllaene rolls her eyes and relaxes into a wide grin.  “Nyrath is an old friend.  I don’t mind dancing with him.  My mother just has the wrong idea about him.  Nyrath is engaged, he would never be interested in dating me.  He only agreed to do so as a favor to me so that I wouldn’t be forced to dance with a man that I didn’t like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”  Alucarrd sighs.  He feels like the true fool here.  He should have just spoken to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to dance, Alucarrd?”  Yllaene asks, her eyes bright.  The amber in them blazes hot.  “You happen to be one of the few men that I would like to dance with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a dancing sort of man.”  Alucarrd admits.  “I have two left feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have two right feet.  Together we’re a perfect pair.”  Yllaene insists.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She takes his hand and leads him to the dancing square.  They do nothing more than sway from side to side but it’s enough for both of them to enjoy the affair.  With their bodies pressed together, under the moonlight and the stars, the moment feels romantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>look beautiful tonight, Laenie.”  Alucarrd mentions as they twirl together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene smiles.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, just a split second, Alucarrd thinks that she might kiss him.  They’re so close and her arms are around his neck.  Her face is tilted up to his, her eyes are shut and her lips are ever so slightly parted.  It would take nothing for him to lean in and kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yllaene.”  A sharp voice cuts through their reverie.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene nearly jumps out of her skin.  She pulls away from Alucarrd, stepping away but never letting go of his hand.  “Mother!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laenith eyes Alucarrd with a look that can only be described as disgust.  “I asked you to dance with Nyrath.  Hasn’t he spoken to you, yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he has!  We’ve already danced.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?  Has he made any attempt at pursuing you further?”  Laenith asks impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.  Nyrath is engaged, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tips of Laenith’s ears turn pink.  “Engaged?  Why didn’t you tell me sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laenith sighs and closes her eyes.  She pinches the bridge of her nose as if she has a headache.  “Alright, nevermind that then.  Be sure to…”  Laenith trails off, eyeing Alucarrd again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Yllaene asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be on your best behavior.”  Laenith sighs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”  Yllaene promises.  There’s a hint of mischief to her tone that says otherwise but Laenith has no time to play this game.  She has a ceremony to host.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother does not like me.”  Alucarrd says as soon as the priestess is gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes no one except my father.”  Yllaene rolls her eyes.  She squeezes Alucarrd’s hand tightly.  “Don’t mind her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She certainly makes it hard too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers.  “Let’s ditch, then.  I’ll take you to my hideaway.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UwU, thank you for all the comments! I have seen them and I'm glad to hear that people are interested in this little story.</p>
<p>I apparently had this chapter ready but for some reason, I forgot that I did? I blame SLs. I've already hit level 60. Laenie has been hard at work with Ardenweald.</p>
<p>Also, if you want a glimpse at Laenie, I drew another pic of her! Sort of my take on what I want her armor to look like? </p>
<p>https://comeandbyteme.tumblr.com/post/636682913870741504/yllaene-everdream-archdruid-and-sentinel-of-the</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yllaene's hideaway is on the outskirts of Darnassus.  Alucarrd isn't sure what he expected to find.  Maybe a cave, a meadow or something.  The answer should have been quite obvious.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene smiles proudly at the hollowed out base of a tree.  There's enough space for three people but Alucarrd is large enough to count as two, so they have to squeeze inside together.  Despite the large hole in its gut, the tree is otherwise healthy.  Several, tiny animals have made their own burrows within the branches above their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he squeezes himself into the tree trunk, Alucarrd strips out of his nice clothes, down to his underclothes.  The last thing he wants is to get tree sap on them and ruin them.  He had borrowed these after all.  Yllaene snickers as she watches him undress, such a thought never occurred to her.  Tree sap was never a big deal in her book.  Even so, she removes her clothes too.  It feels good to be free of its restraints.  She feels much freer in her thin slip versus the corset Winnie forced onto her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hollow is cozy.  There's soft pillows and a warm blanket shoved inside.  Empty wine bottles are stacked in a row along the wall, joined by several half empty ones.  Yllaene pops one open and takes a quick swig before she offers the bottle to Alucarrd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love Teldrassil but it can be overwhelming at times."  Yllaene admits.  "It's nice to have a little nook to have some space to breathe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles as she slides closer to him.  This space already feels cramped, yet she still chooses to be by his side.  She sighs once and leans her head against his arm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd swallows nervously.  Does she have to touch him like that?  It's making his heart go wild.  She has to be able to hear it, it's pumping harder than a goblin made motor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're pleasantly soft, Alucarrd."  Yllaene praises, combing her fingers through his fur.  "You remind me of the cubs I babysat that one winter.  Darling little things with nasty teeth.  Oh, but I do miss them.  They are so precious as cubs and so vicious as full grown bears.  Not you, Alucarrd.  You are as darling as one of those cubs." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glances up at him through her long eyelashes.  The glow from her eyes is even more striking in the low light of the moon.  She gazes at him curiously before she reaches up to scratch behind his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that feels exceptional.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He melts under her touch as if he were snow beneath the hot sun.  Pleasure washes over him in waves.  Yllaene's grin widens when she sees what this gesture has done to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She climbs into his lap so she can get better leverage.  Her hands move to scratch beneath his chin.  A moan escapes him, low but noticeable.  It's thrilling, his reaction makes Yllaene's eyes gleam with joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her weight on top of him proves too much, causing them to topple over.  Yllaene laughs, her body pressing against Alucarrd's as she lays on top of him.  He swallows, suddenly feeling sober as he realizes how hard he is.  If Yllaene were to nudge her knee slightly to the side, she'd notice for sure.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels so ashamed.  To be undone like this over a bit of silly scratching.  He tries to shift her body off of his but she doesn't budge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He meets her eyes again for the first time since she began to scratch him.  That longing is there again.  Her fingers curl into the fur on his chest as she pulls herself closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches up to run his claws through her hair.  It's short and silky smooth.  It flows through his hands so easily.  He cups her face in his palm.  He wants to kiss her but how can he with a snout between them?  He reaches out to touch her lips gently instead, they're so tender and soft.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene pulls herself up to kiss his cheek.  Alucarrd feels the blood begin to boil under the spot that she had placed her lips.  It's a small gesture on her part but to him it feels like his heart is on the verge of becoming a supernova. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He attempts to kiss her then.  Despite his snout, he brushes his lips over hers.  Yllaene sighs, relief flooding her body.  She had been so eager to kiss him that this moment feels like a shot of warm cider on a cold day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's careful, despite her usual fearlessness, she's weary of his teeth.  She's not sure how the worgen curse works and she doesn't want to find out for herself with any first hand experience.  She knows a bite is enough to transfer the curse but surely, a kiss shouldn't harm her as long as she is cautious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She runs her tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth.  A shiver runs through her as she explores him so intimately.  She tangles her fingers into the fur on his chest, holding herself fast to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd's hands drift down her body, following every exposed curve.  Her waist is tiny and her hips are wide.  Her thighs feel strong and powerful, yet soft and supple.  Alucarrd squeezes her buttocks lightly, enjoying the give as he presses his fingers into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene reaches down for his cock.  He's already so hard.  She laughs a little, pleased by this knowledge.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've only teased you a little bit, Alucarrd."  Yllaene snickers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What can he say in his defense?  She's so breathtakingly beautiful and he is a weak, weak man.  One smile from her makes him giddy, so it should come as no surprise that she can arouse him like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene snickers again.  "Don't be.  I like you, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he feels for her is such much more than that.  He would dare to admit that he's in love with her already.  Her kindness, her warmth, her mercy…  In a world so devastated by wars, she feels like a rarity.  For a soldier, she's so gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd's father had been a soldier.  War had hardened him.  All Alucarrd knew was the cold, distant man that raised him.  His mind always seemed far away, forever troubled.  Yllaene has either never been touched by the weight that had burdened his father's shoulders and mind, or she simply took that weight in stride.  Either way, she holds herself with such a grace that no man can deny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By some miracle, she likes him too.  She danced with him and stole him away into her hideout.  She kissed him and scratched his ears.  How can any man be strong enough to keep himself from being excited? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sneaks another kiss onto his lips and pulls herself up so that she is straddling his lap.  Her cunt rests over his cock, the warmth of it already enough to make him choke back another moan.  She wraps her arms around his neck and grins playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Laenie…"  Alucarrd mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laces her fingers through his.  "Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me for being so forward, but I must ask you… "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be shy, Alucarrd.  I was very wild in my adolescence.  Sex isn't something that I am unfamiliar with or ashamed about."  Yllaene grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want more than that.  I'm not the sort that sleeps around for the sheer pleasure of it all.  I want something with more permanence, something with meaning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you asking me to be your mate?  Are you certain that you want that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene laughs.  "Oh, how sweet of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a yes, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene nods.  "Yes, I will be very happy to be your mate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd smiles, his heart singing proudly in his chest.  He's really outdone himself.  This beautiful goddess in his lap is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He hasn't felt this happy in ages.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene grinds herself against his hard cock to remind him of it.  "Wouldn't you rather have me as a human than… this?"  He barely manages the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene rolls her eyes.  "Human or not, such a thing isn't important to me.  I just want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It might be easier--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never been the patient sort, Alucarrd."  Yllaene interrupts.  "I can handle this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd swallows and nods.  He's never been dominating in bed and that doesn't look like it will change with Yllaene as his new lover.  He shouldn't expect anything else from her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls away his underclothes to reveal his cock.  He's bigger than he is used to being.  The curse has changed more than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene runs her fingers over It, they dance along the skin delicately, thrumming across the length of it as if she were playing a flute.  Alucarrd shudders, trembling under her touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slips him inside of herself easily.  He worried that he would be too big for her but she takes him easily.  She tests her position, bouncing a bit in place until she feels more comfortable.  Even that small movement makes Alucarrd groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There."  Yllaene is breathless.  "How's that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd's simply nods in response.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene leans her head back and sighs.  "Mm, good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd begins to itch.  That awful feeling of losing control is coming back to him.  He feels feral, wild again.  The moment comes and goes so fast that he doesn't even realize what he's done until it's too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene's slips lays in tatters in his paws.  The soft silk that once draped her so beautifully is now nothing more than wisps of thin fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs, a tad annoyed.  "Alucarrd, that was my favorite."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene grins, playful again.  "Mm, you're so feisty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd swallows.  He's just glad he tore her dress and not her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene takes his hands and leads them up to her breasts.  "Here.  This is a better use of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's softer than he ever could have imagined.  Even softer than the silk his claws tore through.  He relishes in the give of her breasts as he squeezes them.  He leans in to kiss them, his tongue swiping over her nibbles.  Yllaene shivers, a low sigh escaping her throat.  She leans her head back and runs her fingers through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so delicate."  Yllaene sighs.  "Mm, you can be as rough as you please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd lifts his hand to her cheek.  He strokes her gently as she leans into his touch.  She places her hand over his, entwining their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd rather be tender with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene's expression softens.  Her experiences with sex are rough at best.  So many of her previous partners were rough and demanding, with too little care to make sure that she was enjoying herself too.  "Then be tender with me if you like, Alucarrd."  She sighs with a serene smile painted on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes good on his promise.  His touches are light, careful and calculated but each one is enough to send waves of pleasure through the druid's body.  She responds in kind, making sure she does what she can to make Alucarrd as happy as he is making her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, when they've satisfied each other for now, they curl up together and watch the eclipse overhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Elune is pleased."  Yllaene notes.  She rests her head against his fluffy chest.  "The fact that this happened tonight is a sign of her blessings."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd grunts.  He doesn't share her faith but he won't refuse it outright.  He stares up at the moon curiously.  Maybe it's true.  Perhaps the moon goddess has truly blessed them both. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl, posting this chapter feels great! I'm so happy these two finally got to be intimate, it's what they deserve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning feels like waking up from a dream.  Reality has ceased to feel real anymore.  Not the change, not losing Gilneas and certainly not the sleeping, goddess-like woman in his arms.  Alucarrd is careful as he brushes the hair from her face but even as gentle as he is, he stirs her awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm."  Yllaene yawns sleepily.  "Morning already?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sits up to stretch.  She lets out a huff and frowns.  Her usual spark is gone.  Alucarrd’s first reaction is to worry.  He must have done something wrong.  Maybe he hurt her last night or maybe his performance was so poor that she's disappointed in him.  He’s certainly no where near as experienced as she is, he must bore her greatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Laenie?  Is something on your mind?"  He asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows knit together.  "Mm… "  She sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please tell me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't get a single word out before his stomach growls and interrupts her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's find something to eat."  She suggests, diverting away from his question.  "I'll take you home and make you some breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They manage to reach Yllaene’s home quickly, or perhaps rather…  Her parents’ home.  It’s a cosy little place, much more bright and open compared to the dreary state that Gilneas found itself in.  There’s a delightful scent of freshly picked flowers but it’s tainted with the awful smell of smoke.  Yllaene sniffs the air as the scent registers with her too.  A look of panic washes over her before she bolts away.  Alucarrd is too stunned to follow her, all he can do is listen to her cries.  She’s yelling something in Darnassian, or maybe scolding is the better word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father.”  He hears her voice getting closer again.  “I’ve warned you about leaving the forge unattended.  You’re lucky I caught it in time before you burned the house down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was distracted.”  A man’s voice accompanies hers.  “Who did you want me to meet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alucarrd.  He’s my…  mate, I guess.”  Yllaene’s voice falters.  She sounds so uneasy.  It only confirms Alucarrd’s worries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, already?”  The man chuckles.  “My, Little Nightsaber, you always impress me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yllaene reappears, she has her arm looped through the arm of an older night elf.  The Kaldorei’s hair is as wild as his eyes, yet, his smile is soft and sincere.  He holds out his hand to Alucarrd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Illthas, Yllaene’s father.”  He greets.  “You must be the one that my little girl saved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods.  “Unless Laenie is out there saving multiple worgen, then that must be me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Illthas laughs.  “You never know with this one.  I have so many stories I could tell you, Alucarrd but I won’t bore you with them today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd relaxes slightly as Illthas chuckles.  If he can make her father laugh, then surely the situation isn’t as tense as he thinks it is.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you.  Unfortunately, I have some ore that won’t melt itself.  I want to finish my prototype before Gearspark leaves for Stormwind this afternoon.”  Illthas sighs as he excuses himself.  “You two be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Yllaene grins, her expression saintly.  Yet, Alucarrd can hear the mischief in her voice, a sneaky hint that she intends to be up to nothing good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd waits for Illthas to return to his work before he tries to press Yllaene for some sort of answer to his worries.  He can see it on her, the slight droop to her shoulders and the way her eyes have dimmed.  She’s upset over something and he’s worried that she regrets everything that happened last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to talk about something?”  Alucarrd asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”  Yllaene hums as she cracks two eggs into a pan over the fire.  The eggs immediately begin to bubble and pop.  “Oh, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”  Alucarrd pushes.  “Look, Laenie…  If you’re upset because of something I did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alucarrd.”  Yllaene assures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not you it’s me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Alucarrd asks.  The words taste like acid.  Ursula had said those same words to him when he caught her cheating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, okay.”  Yllaene backtracks.  She glances over her shoulder at him, her amber eyes glowing.  “It is you, sort of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her honesty is refreshing but still stings a bit.  She sets a simple breakfast breakfast in front of him, a fried egg over steamed rice with some kimchi on the side.  The kimchi burns his tongue.  He’s not used to something so flavorful and spicy.  It’s delicious, but hard to get used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My trial with the Sentinels is today.”  Yllaene explains.  She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.  “What happened the night I saved you, Alucarrd, I went against direct orders.  Such conduct is heavily frowned upon and I know that Commander Hawktalon has taken this opportunity to sully my name.  Most likely, I’ll be sent back to Darkshore to serve as a guard there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods along.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel sorry for you, Alucarrd.  It is unfair for me to expect you to follow me there.  Darkshore is such a boring place after you’ve spent so many nights there.  I think it would be best if you stayed here or left for Stormwind.  I can travel to see you whenever I am free.”  Yllaene’s voice grows quiet.  “Of course, if you rather, we can say our goodbyes now.  I won’t force you to stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is that really all?  She’s worried that he’ll be bored?  He’s spent his whole life in Gilneas, she knows nothing of feeling bored.  “I wouldn’t mind staying in Darkshore with you.  I can find something to do.  I can hunt and continue my leatherworking business like I did in Gilneas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> how boring Darkshore is.”  Yllaene snickers, pleased by his willingness to stay with her, even in a place so pitifully miserable.  “You’ll be sick of it in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be all bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s crabs.”  Yllaene’s eyes grow wide with mock terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love crabs.”  Alucarrd counters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene smirks.  “If you’re sure, then I’ll take you with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd returns her smile.  “I’d follow you anywhere, Laenie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene turns her head away, her cheeks heating up as they darken with a blush.  Alucarrd reaches for her, his claws trailing down her arm tenderly until he reaches her hand.  He lifts it to his face and presses her palm onto his cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take breakfast to my father.”  Yllaene says, obviously still too shy to meet his eyes.  She pull her hand away so she can pile more food onto an extra plate.  “Knowing him, he’ll forget to eat unless I feed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods.  “I’ll be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”  Yllaene smiles.  “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She disappears back into the direction that her father had left in.  Alucarrd scraps at the remains on his plate as he contemplates licking it clean.  This new body of his is so much hungrier than his human one.  There’s just so much more of it, so much more to keep running.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he doesn’t truly want another serving of rice or even another egg…  what he wants is meat and in a place like this, he’s almost afraid to ask for any.  Who knows which elf he’d insult simply by asking for some.  While most of Yllaene’s kind seem fine, some of them are entirely too intimidating.  He never knew many vegetarians back in Gilneas but he knows that they won’t be hard to find around here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Everdream!”  A squeaky voice suddenly bursts through the silence.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd turns his head towards the sound to see a gnome rushing through the doorway with stacks upon stacks of blueprints in his arms.  He can barely see over them but as soon as he takes a single glance at Alucarrd, his eyes roll back into his head as he faints and hits the floor with a tiny squeal.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd leaps from his chair and goes to hold the gnome’s head up.  “Hey!  Hey, are you okay?”  He panics.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts cursing in his head.  The gnome is breathing but his breaths are so shallow and shaky that Alucarrd is certain that he’s dying.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still hungry, Alucarrd?”  Yllaene asks as she returns to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd stares up at her with wide eyes, his ears flopped downwards and a small whine at the back of his throat.  “He walked in and fainted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene’s mouth drops open into a little ‘o’ as she spots the gnome in Alucarrd’s arms.  She drops down to her knees and gently smacks the gnome’s cheek.  “Gearspark?  Gearspark, it’s Yllaene.  Please, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gnome’s eyes don’t even flutter.  He’s starting to look paler with every passing second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wynora is going to kill me if her father dies under my watch.”  Yllaene mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sprints over to a large wooden tub in the corner of the kitchen.  She scoops out a small cup of water and quickly splashes it onto Gearspark’s face.  The gnome coughs as he stirs but as soon as his eyes fall onto Alucarrd, he passes out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alucarrd.”  Yllaene starts ordering, her sentinel training has kicked in.  “Move, get behind him so he can’t see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene takes his place and pulls the gnome into her lap while Alucarrd hides in the corner of the room.  Yllaene tries to rouse the gnome but he simply refuses to wake up.  Fortunately, Wynora comes waltzing into the kitchen as if she were summoned by magic.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Laenie.”  She greets brightly.  “I saw you run off with Alucarrd last night.  So did you score or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora’s smile instantly drops as she spots her father out cold in Yllaene’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He passed out when he saw Alucarrd.”  Yllaene explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora sighs as if she’s been through this a hundred times.  “Hey, pops.  Mom’s back.”  She mutters with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gearspark instantly perks up.  “Oh, Winnifred dear?  Is that you?  I’ll have dinner on the table in just a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora sighs.  “She’s not really here, you just passed out again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, right!”  Gearspark’s eyes fill with terror.  “You should have seen it!  There was a terrifying beast in here earlier!  It must have been twelve feet tall and it had teeth the size of daggers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs, irritated by this whole mess.  She quickly shoves Gearspark off her lap and stands up, brushing herself off.  “You just met Alucarrd.  He’s not much taller than I am and he’s a sweetheart.  He’s not frightening in the least bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd clears his throat and gives Gearspark a small, timid wave from the corner he’s hiding in.  “Sorry about scaring you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gearspark adjusts his glasses and stares at Alucarrd for a short moment.  “Oh, it’s only a worgen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene wanders over to Alucarrd and pats his arm gently.  “Don’t feel too bad, Alucarrd.  He nearly faints every time he sees me and he’s known me since I was a child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Gearspark back in action, he runs off to terrorize Illthas with some new, harebrained invention he thought of overnight.  Now that he’s gone, Wynora has nothing to hold her back from teasing Yllaene incessantly with her prying questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, did you two sleep together?”  Wynora smirks.  She’s sat at the breakfast table, her elbows propped up on it so she can lean her face into her hands.  “Or did you just run off to ditch the party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene sighs.  “We did sleep together, Winnie.  Happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wynora nods feverishly.  “Very much so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd stares at his feet in embarrassment.  Why does Wynora have to be so pushy with his sex life, anyway?  She’s like a tiny, condensed version of Jasper with even less of a filter over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laenie, I think I should go.”  Alucarrd decides as he edges to the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yllaene frowns, obviously upset by his decision.  “Do not let Wynora make you feel uncomfortable, Alucarrd.  She’s just teasing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd shakes his head.  “I know.  I just want to return this suit before I ruin it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”  Yllaene forces a quick smile onto her face.  “I’ll come find you after my trial has ended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”  Alucarrd agrees.  He hesitates for a moment, eyeing the gnome before he quickly leans in to give Yllaene a kiss on the cheek goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s barely halfway down the street when he hears Wynora ask,  “So?  Was it good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Alucarrd was very good.”  Yllaene huffs.  “Now leave us be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd chuckles to himself, in a much better mood than he had started the day with.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyy, thank you for the continued support on this fic. I'm still around, just very distracted.</p>
<p>See, it all started when Hanyo No Yashahime was announced so I started rewatching Inuyasha which turned into me shipping SessRin because, if you cannot tell by this story, I am a monster fucker. Anyway, long story short, I am taking part in a Sessrin fan project now so I am majorly distracted. Between that and the Big Bang I joined again this year, I have so much on my plate but alas, my thoughts are very much on Yllaene and Alucarrd so rest assured that I will probably, maybe keep updating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't remember my notes from last time but I started watching SK8 and I fell for the tap dancing politician. 10/10 do not recommend. I know this update is Late. Again. I had to buckle down and finish my YGO Big Bang fic, I was writing 2-4k a day and I finally hit my word goal of 60k. It's that SK8 man, I'm telling you. He distracted me for weeks and I was running out of time to finish it.</p>
<p>Also, this update is actually a gift from me to me for it is my birthday. If you wish to give me a present, then simply google PMDD because I want to spread awareness for it. April is PMDD Awareness month, too. So twice the reason to check it out!</p>
<p>And, big news, I drew my OCs together. Yes, me... I did that. Here it is. I'm nowhere near good at art but I think I did okay on this one. https://twitter.com/bytesoftoxicity/status/1377672534984847370</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, too! Geeze, sorry I talk so much. Baked a birthday cake and I kept eating the icing so it's a sugar rush.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So how’d it go last night?”  Samual asks when Alucarrd returns the suit he had borrowed.  “Did you, as Jasper would say, score?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd chuckles a bit at the spot on impression.  “It went really well, yeah.  I guess you could say that I scored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual gives Alucarrd a pat on his upper arm.  “I’m happy for you, buddy.  You seemed so let down by Ursula, I thought you’d never recover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd hasn’t given her much thought at all lately.  “I thought so, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess the druid healed more than just your physical wounds, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Alucarrd smiles.  “I guess she did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samual sighs and smoothes out some of the wrinkles Alucarrd had worn into the shirt with his hand.  While Alucarrd’s relationship with Ursula ended drastically, he’s glad that he and Alucarrd have remained friends despite their breakup years ago.  Alucarrd wanted to be a hunter and he chose to become a mage.  Their lives led them down two different paths but somehow they managed to stay close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issac interrupts his musings with a kiss on the forehead.  He playfully ruffles around with Samual’s floppy ears before he brushes the fur back into place.  “Hello, Love.”  He greets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alucarrd ‘scored’ last night.”  Samual announces proudly.  He sounds like a mother praising a child’s high test scores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issac’s eyes grow wide at the good news.  “Oh, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd shrugs and nods.  “It’s not that big of a deal, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, it is.”  Issac answers.  “Did you turn on the puppy eyes for her?  I’m sure that’s what won her over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She scratched my ears."  Alucarrd admits, more sheepish than wolf-like.  "Then I ripped her dress off.  I'm glad I only tore up her dress and not the rest of her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  Samual looks worried.  He glances at Issac.  "Now that's no good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issac shrugs, obviously unbothered by the news.  "You just need to learn some self control.  I can help you with that, it's nothing to be pressed about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd sighs in frustration and rubs at his temple.  What a headache.  Now he has another thing to add to the already massive pile of things he needs to relearn.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheer up, now."  Issac encourages as he smacks his open palm against Alucarrd's back.  For a priest, he’s surprisingly strong and almost knocks Alucarrd over.  "Ms. Margaret told me to send you over.  You don't want to show up looking like a kicked dog."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, he hasn't had a chance to see her since he arrived.  It's not a good look on him to ignore the old woman.  She'll chew both his ears off for this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heads off into the direction that Issac points him towards.  Margaret has been lending her hand at teaching the young druids that are stationed within Darnassus.  He finds her alone, watching a group of her students in the distance as they practise hitting target dummies with sunfire blasts.  She's sat in a wooden rocking chair, idling riding it back and forth while she smokes from the pipe in her aged hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ms. Margaret?"  Alucarrd calls her name as he walks up.  He keeps his head low and his hands folded neatly in front of him.  He knows he's going to get a scolding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You, boy."  Margaret frowns deeply, her withered face shows off every wrinkle as she does.  "Just where have you been?  Avoiding me, are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I've been distracted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>."  Margaret scoffs.  "Why, I never…  I'm an old woman, you know.  You are lucky that I did not die while waiting for you to come visit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd nods obediently.  "Why, Ms. Margaret, I'm sure you'll outlive me.  I'm sure that even Death itself cannot best you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret laughs, charmed by his flattery.  "I've already outlived your mother.  I do not want to outlive another one of my children.  I thought I had already lost you but then I heard of that sentinel that found you wandering on your own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She saved my life."  Alucarrd says.  He won't let her deed be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret smiles, her eyes crinkling.  "A druid, isn't she?  A lovely girl.  She's exactly what I want to talk to you about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to talk about Yllaene?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret nods.  "Elune came to me last night, you see.  In a dream, I saw her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You actually met a goddess?"  Alucarrd cannot hide his disbelief.  He's starting to question the herbs inside the old woman's pipe.  Is she smoking something a bit too strong for her own good? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She appeared to me as the moon.  She shone so brightly that I was blinded.  It's a sign…  A sign that the time has finally come."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret pulls a chain from around her neck.  A dainty ring hangs off the end of it.  She slips off the entire necklace and hands it to Alucarrd.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He holds the ring up closer to inspect it.  It's a pretty thing.  A round pearl is inlaid into it.  It looks like a miniscule version of the moon.  Certainly, it's far from an expensive piece of jewelry but it's stunning, nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was your mother's.  It's the ring your father proposed to her with.  Before she died, she gave it to me to give to you when the time is right.  That little druid girl, your mother and Elune herself approve of her for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't ask her to marry me.  We've only just met."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret waves off his worries as if she were batting away an annoying fly.  "My part is done.  Now it's your turn to wait for the right time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How come you didn't give this to me when you knew I was going to ask Ursula to marry me?"  Alucarrd questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha!"  Margaret scoffs.  "That wench isn't worth the metal ring off of a barrel, let alone your mother's ring.  If you tried to give this to her, I'd pull your ears until you came to your senses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd's ears flop downwards at the threat.  "Why didn't you say something like that before I tried to marry her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dear boy, you may have your mother's pretty face but you have your father's attitude.  Even if I told you about her, you would not have listened to a thing I said.  You had to learn it the hard way."  Margaret answers.  She rocks a bit in her chair.  "I never made it a secret that I hated her.  You were just too blinded by her to see that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alucarrd breathes out heavily.  That sounds like something he'd do.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maggie!  Maggie, who's your friend?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation is interrupted by a trio of night elf girls.  One of them, the one who spoke, eyes Alucarrd eagerly.  Her friends, a smaller, meeker elf behind her and another girl with a round face and a playful smile, wait impatiently for the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Alucarrd."  Margaret says.  She makes some half hearted gestures between Alucarrd and the trio.  "Alucarrd, these are my students.  Anya, Serena and Nordris."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you all."  Alucarrd greets them with a polite wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Move on, girls.  He's taken."  Margaret announces to kill their hopes.  "Yllaene beat you to him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww…"  Anya pouts.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margaret waves them off to finish their practice before she chuckles at Alucarrd.  "Druids…  They can hardly keep their hands off the affected ones."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>